AD
by Mr Emerid
Summary: This series was a very dark one, inspired by Sanchez. If you don't know'em...Eh.
1. Default Chapter Title

WHEN THE THUNDER ROLLS........(Part 1)  
Alternate Dimensions #1  
  
(Alternate Dimensions, different worlds that live parralel to us, exactly the same, or different, or both. Every choice we make, all the choices we are presented with, another World is created, different from ours, based upon the choices we make, we now will explore one...Prepare yourselves.)  
  
  
  
Ash walked through the shadows of the ruined city that was once Viridian, remembering the good times. Pikachu and Misty, Brock and Lance.... Misty...  
He shook his head to clear those thoughts, stopping down near the demolished Pokecenter, seeing if anything still worked. The Year was ironically 2006, six years since the Pokemon retribution as the populace called it. Hundred of Pokemon rebelling against their trainers under the command of Mewtwo and Mew, went out around the world, gathering Other Pokemon till they were nearly unstoppable, destroying City's and Town's in there wake. The Pokemon who didn't rebel were either dead or being hunted or hiding with their trainers. Brock himself tried to talk peace...all that they found of him was his Green vest with a stain of blood around the collar. Many Humans who had survived the attacks of the Retributions had been injured severely, requiring medical replacement limbs or transplants because of the vicious Pokemon. The Pokemon that had rebelled still had a strong hold over the world, humans and traitor Pokemon were hunted down and killed. Ash himself had been in Pallet when the Pokemon army had attacked......  
Ash stared at his left hand a moment, covered in a black glove. He remembered hearing his Mother's screams, then Professor Oaks. He remembered Watching Pikachu being Mentally ripped apart by Various Kadabra's, and the Scyther that had attacked him. He flexed his entired left arm, then stood up, touching his right eye a moment, shuddering at the smooth, cold feeling of metal. He looked toward The decimated Parks' Gym, the Sign that had said Parks' Gym Broken in half and laying on either side of the blown out building. He shuddered, remembering how Everyone who survived Pallet rushed to Parks' Gym, remembering how Lance had defended Hitmonchan and his Bruisers, covering their escape as the Building was overrun by the Pokemon army. Russell had stayed to help, but Lance had urged him away as he was attacked. They never did find his body, and it was Ash's slim hope that he was alive somewhere, with Hitmonchan. He walked through the rubble, making sure not to trip over anything, then looked back at Parks' Gym, seeing a lone figure in a ragged, torn, and slashed Overcoat flapping in the cold wind. He looked up at the sky, remembering how all the Electric pokemon who had not rebelled had gathered and tried to defend the Humans, sacrificing their Electricity, now it never stopped storming in the sky. He ran towards Parks' Gym's remains, towards the Figure in the Overcoat, hoping to god It was Lance. He stopped just behind the figure, panting for breath. He saw the dark brown hair, braided in the back. The figure turned his head, revealing a silver plate over his right eye, a round, red replacement upon it.  
"Lance?" Ash said, gulping. The man looked back at the wreckage of Parks' Gym.  
"......." The figure didn't respond. Ash gulped, mustering his courage.  
"Lance? Is that you?" He asked once more. The figure took one step, turning around. Ash gasped in surprise. It was Lance, but he looked different. The Metal plate on his right eye extended down to his chin and some of his throat, while through the tears of his clothing he could see bits of metal here and there.  
"What's left of me." Lance said quietly, his red eye blinking. Ash reached out a hand for his shoulder, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder. Suddenly Lance right hand flew out of his pocket, grabbing Ash's and holding it. Ash bit his lip, the Right hand was metal with sharp points and a round hole in the palm he could feel crushing into his wrist, he saw the metal extend farther down the sleeve.  
"Don't....Touch me." Lance said quietly, in a deadly tone. Ash withdrew his hand and gulped.  
"Wh-wh....what....."  
"Shut up. I know what you're going to ask. What happened to me? What happened after you evacuated Parks' Gym? Did I ever see Hitmonchan again? "Lance said, cutting him off. Ash was a bit taken aback, Lance wasn't usually this Hostile.  
"Let me answer your Questions. Everything is GONE. Parks' Gym, Russell, Electabuzz, Hitmonlee, Kanagaskhan, ALL OF THEM, except Hitmonchan. He's hiding right now, I came here to ruminate." Lance explained, his tone almost metallic and deadly.  
"But..Where's Russell?"Ash asked. Lance wathed Asha moment, his face stone still.  
"Dead, everyone is Dead. Brock, Russell, The Bruisers,....Sabrina...." Ash could see the sadness in Lance's eye's.  
"I was there actually...when she died....She died in my Arm's Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, Saying she loved me, I said it back, then she died a few minutes afterwards. The Voltorbs had self-destructed in her Gym where she had managed to teleport me after you Left. She...She...she had been crushed under some rubble. She...She's dead." Ash almost thought that Lance was going to cry. Ash took a step forward.  
"The worst part, her body...it disappeared...I had nothing to bury...If I'd listened to her, let her take me to where all the Psychic's went..." Lance choked out.  
"Lance...calm down..slow down...where'd all the Psychic's go?" Ash asked, his curiosity aroused.  
"I don't know! Why do you expect me to know?? You Expect me to pull it out of my head when it's not even there??" Lance snapped. Ash stepped back, aghast at Lance's behavior.  
"Do...do you know where more survivors are?" Ash asked reluctantly.   
"Yes, with Hitmonchan....one Survivor I know, the rest....the rest left...I don't..I don't know." Lance said, rubbing his face. He looked at Ash, a snarl on his face.  
"Misty is the one survivor Ash." Ash's eyes widened and his arms surged forward, grabbing Lance's ragged overcoat collar and shaking him.  
"Misty?? Where? Where is she?" He asked desperately. Lance pushed him down violently, knocking him to the ground.  
"I have to know Lance! Where is she??" Ash cried, getting back up.   
"She's with Hitmonchan Ash. In Mt. Moon where the Ocarinth's cave is." Lance said quietly, pointing towards Mt. Moon.  
"Where?? Where's Oracinth's cave? You have to show me!"  
"Have to? HAVE TO? I don't 'have to' Do anything! I've always done what I have to! And look where it got me Ash! A Ruined Gym, Dead Family, Dead FRIENDS, Dead Loves, and one friend gone off the deep end! So don't tell me what I have to do Ash!" Lance screamed at Ash, his metal hand curling into a fist. For a moment, Ash thought Lance would attack him, but instead he just seemed to sag, changing from angry madman to weary traveler. He leaned against a piece of rubble, trying to regain his composure.  
"I'll show you....Follow me.." Lance said quietly, almost in a whisper. He turned towards Mt. Moon and started walking With Ash Close behind.  
  
  
Lance climbed Mt. Moon quickly, leaving Ash to struggle far below him. Ash panted for breath, not quite used to rock climbing. It took him a half hour to climb up to the Ledge where Lance was, waiting for him.  
"Took you long enough." Lance said spitefully, then turned to the side of the mountain where the ledge jutted from. He lifted his flesh and blood hand, placing it on a specific rock. He motioned for Ash to follow as he walked right through the rock. Ash followed hesitantly.  
"Hard/soft light Hologram Ash. I switched it to soft light so we could go through, it automatically goes back to hard after we enter." Lance said before Ash could even ask him. They were in a rock tunnel lined with softly glowing bulbs strung on the ceiling of the cave. They walked through the dimly lit tunnel till they entered a large cavern with a Silver Pool, brighter lights were strung around the sides, lighting the area well. There was a dug out part near the left where he saw a Black Hitmonchan-like figure, sitting there. On the other side were two caves with cots and a few blankets. He saw another area with crates and assorted items, where a Woman dressed in a Blue Sweatshirt and Blue pants was getting a towel. Ash could see Red hair from the woman. He walked towards the girl slowly, unnoticed. Lance closed his eye's and folded his arms, watching. The Girl turned around, staring straight into Ash.   
"Misty?" Ash asked, his throat going dry. The girl nodded, tears welling in her eyes.  
"ASH!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging tightly. Ash hugged back, burying his face in her shoulder, trying not to cry.  
"You're alive." She said over and over. Ash pulled away from her a moment and looked at her.  
"I...I am...I'm so glad to see you Misty." Ash choked out.   
"Where have you been? I lost track of you after we got separated evacuating from Vermillion all those months ago."Misty asked softly.  
"Mostly wandering around." He answered, then hugged her again. Lance cringed a little, seeing them together, then he walked towards the Room with the figure sitting there. He sat down in front of the Figure, turning the light up. It was a Black Hitmonchan, with grey gloves, grey feet, and grey body. It was staring straight ahead, it's eye's not focused on anything in particular, just staring with the Black pupils and eyes, making it look almost soulless. Lance sat there, staring at his best friend in angst and sadness. He wanted more than anything to talk to him, but he never responded. He took little notice as Ash and Misty walked up from behind him.  
"What Pokemon is that?" Ash asked, a little caution in his voice. He knew Mewtwo sometimes mutated a Pokemon through unknown means, and that the Pokemon Army had a black part on them somewhere, something to do with Mewtwo. Misty looked down in sadness.  
"That's Hitmonchan, Lance's Hitmonchan." She said quietly. She escorted him to her own cavern slash bedroom, where they sat down on the cot.  
"What happened to him? Why is he colored so differently?" Ash asked.  
"Hitmonchan was fighting with the Bruisers against a small regiment of the Pokemon army that devastated Parks' Gym four years after we evacuated and after Electabuzz and the Electric Storm. They fought and fought but they were outnumbered, Hitmonchan was separated from them and he watched them get killed. Then he did his rage attack, only it got so out of control.......Ash....The Corpses of the Regiment that killed the Bruisers.......Every bone in their bodies were broken, some had been ripped out and....It was horrible...We arrived before he was finished, and we watched as he massacred the entire regiment....It was so horrible....Not one of the Pokemon Regiment survived....." Misty stopped there, shivering. Ash put an arm around her comfortingly. She took a big breath and Continued.  
"Afterwards, he came out of his attack, he looked around at what he had done...then at the Bruisers....and he lost his mind. He collapsed to the ground, his skin changing color as his mind went crazy. He's been like this ever since, it's really affected Lance. He was devastated when he found out about his poor Bruisers, but when he saw Hitmonchan.....Something snapped in him Ash. He hasn't been the same." Misty said quietly. Ash bit his lip and nodded.  
"He just sits there most of the day, staring at Hitmonchan, talking to him or just staring." Misty said, suddenly hugging Ash in a tight grip.  
"It's okay Misty...." He said as she started sobbing. He said it over and over, trying to comfort her.   
"Things have changed so much...It's always storming outside..." Misty said as she stopped crying.   
"Don't worry, things will get better...I promise." Ash said quietly. Misty sat there, holding Ash.  
"You can't keep that Promise Ash." She said quietly.  
  
  
Lance got up, still looking at Hitmonchan. He felt like slapping Hitmonchan almost, he wanted someone to talk to that would at least understand having your life ripped way. He pulled a chair out from the corner and sat in it, still looking at Hitmonchan. He didn't know why, but he started talking to Hitmonchan even though he wouldn't respond.  
"They don't know..." He started, his eye's moving to Ash and Misty, then back to Hitmonchan.  
"They don't know what it's like do they? Having everything ripped away from you. Sure, Ash lost Pikachu and Brock, but he just doesn't understand." Lance said quietly.  
"He didn't lose his love, he didn't lose his best friends, he didn't lose a friends mind, he didn't lose nearly as much as we did, did he Hitmonchan?" Lance's voice started to quaver with a hint of anger.  
"He still has Misty and his Other Pokemon. I just...I just have you left. You....you...you've always been there for me Hitmonchan...even in the good and bad.....and...I wasn't there for you was I? I wasn't there for my Bruisers, for my Gym, For...for....Sabrina..." Lance gulped, trying to hold back his tears.  
"We had a nice large family didn't we Hitmonchan? You, Me, Russell, The Bruisers, Warmonger, Parks' Gym, and even Sabrina if things hadn't...hadn't worked out this badly she'd...we'd....we'd..." He bit his lip and tentavily Put his hand in his pocket, feeling a small roundish box that felt nice and soft.  
"Things didn't go the way we planned did it? The Pokemon Retribution, Parks' Gym.. Everything's dead...Except you and me. Funny...in a dark way.....You were there for me at the beginning....and now....now...near the end...you're...still here in a way I guess." Lance wiped away a tear from his eye. He waited a few minutes before going on, staring at Hitmonchan. He almost willed him to speak.  
"Why won't you wake up? I want you here Hitmonchan, wake up. Please....wake up...wake up." Lance said softly, then got up so abruptly he bumped into a shelf set up in the cavern, knocking a black box with head phones to the ground in front of Hitmonchan. Lance didn't notice, instead walking swiftly towards the entrance to the cavern. He didn't realize that as he left, the black box made a scratching sound before music started to come out of the Headphones. Almost as if a zombie, Hitmonchan's hand slowly lurched outward, taking the headphones and putting them on his head before reverting back to his zombie state, but with one change. The middle of his eye's started turning a deep crimson red, like blood.  
  
  
"Ash, how are things in the outside world?" Misty asked, playing with a tangle of his black hair.  
"Pretty dark. There's about one billion humans left, or that's what Seymour calculates. They're scattered everywhere and the Poke-army is still hunting them. A few people are part of a fighting rebellion, but they're outclassed in every field." Ash sighed, hugging Misty close.  
"That bad?"  
"Yeah, Most of the survivors live underground in Ruin City."  
"What's Ruin City?"  
"It's an underground city that Digletts and Dugtrios helped make for the Survivors. They get along pretty well down there." Ash explained briefly. Misty nodded and thought a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lance rush towards the entrance. She let him go.  
"Misty, how have you been in...wherever here is." Misty grinned crookedly.  
"This? I call this Parks' Cave....After Russell and Parks' Gym." Misty had a touch of sadness in her voice.  
"I've been good. Lance goes to Viridian or whatever City he wants, bringing back anything useful. I get to store it or organize it or put it to use unfortunantly. He installed the Hologram thing though." Misty said.  
"I set up all the furniture and stuff. I managed to scrap together a few blankets." She said proudly. Ash smiled and nodded.  
"So you're the one to blame for the decor?" Ash said, joking. Misty grinned and nodded.  
"I strung up al the lights and stuff while Lance was off on his little salvage gigs. We managed to salvage a freezer unit for the food we find." Misty grinned.  
"So you've been busy." Ash commented, looking around her little bedroom.  
"Yeah. I've had to keep myself busy....Lance really hasn't been much help...."  
"What....DID happen to Lance after we Evacuated Parks' Gym? I know he was teleported away to Saffron.." Ash asked.  
"Sabrina cared for him for a few months till he was better. Then Some Voltorbs and Electrodes attacked the Gym and Self destructed...." Ash stopped her with a nod.  
"I know that part. I mean, why does he have so many....mechanical parts on him?" Ash was a bit hesitant in saying that. Misty sighed, then looked at him.  
"He was injured pretty badly. I think he lost about 30% of his Limbs and body." Ash winced.  
"He seems so defeated...I'm not used to seeing him like this.." Ash sighed, running a hand through Misty's red hair.  
"Yeah...I know....He's lost a lot...."  
"We really shouldn't talk about him....I want to here more about how you've been." Ash smiled, trying to change the subject. They hadn't noticed the grey and black figure that ad rushed towards the entrance minutes earlier.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Alternate Dimensions #1: When the Thunder Rolls....(Part 2.)  
  
  
  
*=Translated from Pokemon.  
  
Lance ran through Viridian Forest till he was at the edge of it, staring at the ruins of his Gym. He sobbed quietly into his arm as he leaned against a tree. He hated his life now, everything had gone wrong in it. He wanted at least two things in his life back, he wanted Sabrina and Hitmonchan more than anything. So much, he wanted so much for his life to be back to normal with Hitmonchan and the Bruisers, Russell, Parks' Gym, and almost above all Sabrina. He quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small round box with a velvet lining. He refused to open it, instead just staring at it, knowing perfectly what was in it. His mind and body froze when he heard Laughter surrounding him. He looked straight ahead, not hearing the thunder or Lightning in the sky, just hearing the Laughter. His eye's moved around, seeing various Pokemon surrounding him with Black stripes down their foreheads. He looked straight ahead and saw a Machamp with Black hands laughing at him. The Machamp motioned for the Machokes that had surrounded Lance to stop laughing.  
"*Well well well, Lance of Parks' Gym, as I live and breath!*" It bellowed in a loud voice. Lance didn't respond, instead just putting the box back in his pocket.  
"*Whatsa matter? Cat got your tongue?*" Machamp laughed, putting all four of it's hands on it's hips. Lance looked at the Machamp, his face stone cold.  
"*So what was in the box? Maybe some of that Element X or maybe some valuable?*"  
"None of your business." Machamp clenched his fists.  
"*That's where you're wrong. Mewtwo wants you dead, so lucky us we're the lucky Pokemon who have to do the dirty work.*" Machamp explained. Lance saw what was coming next and clenched his fists.  
"Don't make me do this, walk away Machamp." The Pokemon around him laughed, gathering a bit closer.  
"*What are you going to do? Hit us with your Fists? They're made of BONE and Flesh! We got Skin strong enough to take a fireblast from a Charizard! TAKE HIM BOYS!*" With that, Lance jumped into the air as the Machokes leapt at him. He leapt surprisingly high, higher than most people should be able to. The Machokes got up after the rammed into each other and looked at Lance. One Machoke with a Black Powersave belt ran at Lance. Lance's red eye blinked and glowed brightly as Lance drew back his right hand and slammed it into the Machoke, who stopped dead in his tracks, letting out a deep breath as it grasped it's gut in pain.  
"*Uuuuugh....*" It moaned in pain. Lance clenched and unclenched his hand before reaching down and tearing the Powersave belt off the Machoke, making it suddenly seem to turn into rock, freezing in place. All the Other Machokes were aghast after seeing what Lance did to their comrade. Lance dangled the Belt in front of them, then threw it to Machamp.  
"Just leave me alone." Lance said, then looked at the frozen Machoke. He slapped it's head with his metal hand, making the Machoke shatter into rocky pieces exactly like a statue, no organs or blood, just stone like pieces.  
"I've suffered enough grief from Mewtwo, I'm sick of it. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lance screeched, then turned his back to them.  
A Mistake.  
A Machoke screamed and ran at Lance, tackling him to the ground.  
"*THIS IS FOR MACHOKE!*" It roared, drawing back his fist and punching Lance. The Others rushed in, angered at what Lance had done. Machamp folded his arms and let this continue for a few minutes, then roared for them to stop. They backed away, two Machoke holding Lance, now beaten and battered, up. Machamp stepped over the Rocky corpse of the Machoke and looked at Lance, noticing the Metal arm.  
"*I see you have replacement parts like many humans.*" Machamp said, looking at Lance's Right hand. Lance looked at Machamp, his replacement eye shattered and a sickening bluish-black liquid oozing from it. Machamp grasped his right hand and squeezed it, making a nauseous wrenching sound as sparks started to fly from the crunched metal. Lance yelped in pain as Machamp tore the hand off and slapped him with it.  
"*You killed one of our own Human, not an easy task. Therefore, your death shall be nice and quick, yet painful.*" Machamp said, then looked at the hand. He tossed it to the ground and looked at Lance, drawing back one of it's fists and punching Lance in the gut with a sickening cracking sound. Lance doubled over in pain, then looked p and saw Machamps hands together, about to slam into Lance's head.  
"*Goodbye.*" Machamp laughed, then stopped as he heard a rustling sound form the tree's. He looked up and caught a glimpse of something grey and black. The Machokes started looking around wildly as well as the Rustling sound surrounded them, moving here and there. They caught glimpses of Grey and Black, and the occasionaly Red eye's, but nothing complete.  
"*Wht is that???*" Machamp asked Lance. Lance shook his head.  
"Even....if....I knew..I wouldn't....Tell..you." Lance said hoarsely, spitting out some blood. Machamp growled and Slapped Lance so hard he flew out of the Two Machoke's grasps. He slammed into the ground and rolled twice before slumping in unconsciousness, his head catching a tree trunk. Machamp looked around as the Rustling continued.  
"*SHOW YOURSELF!*" Machamp roared. The rustling came to an abrupt stop behind them, a grey and black blur stopping in front of the rubble of Parks' Gym. All the Machokes and Machamp looked at the figure. It had Black arms and legs, with a Grey body, feet, and grey punching glove-like arms. It's head was pitch black, it's eyes even blacker. The only thing that really stood out was it's centers of the eyes, which were crimson, almost blood colored.  
"*It's...it's a black Hitmonchan.*" One Machoke whispered. It looked at them, it's red eye's first focusing on the Crumpled form of Lance who was barely breathing, then on the Pokemon. It lifted one hand and made a bring it on Motion. It's lips curled back into a snarl as it saw one Machoke step forward.  
"*A Hitmonchan? No sweat.*" The Machoke grinned, cocky. it rushed at the Hitmonchan, fists drawn back. It swung, connecting solidly with the ground where the Hitmonchan had been. It looked around wildly, not knowing where the Hitmonchan had went. It stood up and Saw the Hitmonchan standing three feet from where the Machoke had hit, it's arms at it's side. Machoke roared and rushed at the Hitmonchan, swinging it's fists straight at the Hitmonchan's head. The Hitmonchan just moved it's head, dodging the blows by barely twitching it's head. Machoke was getting rustrated, but instead tried kicking the Hitmonchan. It grabbed his leg as it started to swing, It's red eyes seeming to turn an even deeper blood red. It held the Machokes leg with one hand and raised it's other. It slammed the Fist into Machokes leg, making a sickening shattering sound as the Leg bent outward at an odd angle. Machoke screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding it's leg. The Hitmonchan Drew one leg back and kicked it's face, knocking it Unconscious instantly and probably smashing it's jawbone from what the others heard come from the Jaw when it was hit. Machamp just gaped, then turned ot the Other Machokes.  
"*What're you waiting for? GET HIM!*" Machamp roared. The Machokes ran at the Hitmonchan, who drew back it's fists and slammed them into each one as they came close, knocking them off to the side. The last three it Let come towards him, dodging as they started to swing and kick at him. Finally it kicked one in the jaw while it slammed it's fist into another in a vicious Uppercut, knocking them both out. The Hitmonchan looked at the Final Machoke, who drew back it's fist. The Hitmonchan suddenly rushed forward, slamming it's fists first into It's gut, then Head, right leg, shoulder, middle of the back, elbow, kneecap, foot, base of neck, then finally to it's chest, each blow making a sickly cracking noise. The Machoke stood there a moment, then collapsed, it's body parts at odd angles, even it's head. Machamp gulped as the Hitmonchan slowly approached him, it's eyes never wavering. Machamp surged forward, trying to nail the Hitmonchan with all four of it's arms. It blocked every blow, still walking. Finally it stopped, still blocking the blows, barely moving anything but it's arms. Finally, it slammed one fist into Machamps jaw, stunning it and making it spit out some teeth. It surged forward, anger clearly on it's face. It roared as it attacked Machamp, slamming it's fists so hard into Machamp that every blow felt like a truck. Machamp tried to fight back, but was outclassed as it grabbed the arm and broke the bone. Finally Machamp backed away, heaving and breathing heavily, it's eyesight blurry. The Hitmonchan surged forward, grabbing Machamp by the broken arm and throwing it high through the air. The Hitmonchan watched the Machamp fly, then turned to Lance, who was on his back watching, his head turned to watch. The Hitmonchan slowly walked towards him, stopping to slams his hand across the face of a Machoke that was getting up. Lance squinted and looked at the Hitmonchan, recognizing it Immediately.   
"Hit...mon..Chan." he said, smiling in recognition. Hitmonchan grinned and nodded, bending down to Lance's side.  
"*It's me.*" Hitmonchan said quietly, watching Lance prop himself up with his Elbows. Lance sat there, looking at Hitmonchan for what seemed like an eternity, then finally threw himself forward and hugged him, tears and blood running into Hitmonchans Shoulder.  
"Oh God....You're awake...you're back.." Lance sobbed, hugging him with what strength remained, ignoring the searing pain it caused him.. Hitmonchan hugged him as well, biting his lip to keep from crying. He moved back and looked at Lance, then at his right arm.  
"*We need to get you back, you're hurt pretty bad.*" Hitmonchan said, laughing a bit. Lance nodded, wincing. Hitmonchan picked him up and started walking back towards Parks' Cave.  
  
  
  
Ash looked out from Misty's Bedroom, seeing Hitmonchan missing, then seeing Hitmonchan carrying Lance.  
"MISTY!" Ash cried, rushing towards Hitmonchan. Misty burst out of the Storage area and stared, seeing The battered Lance, then Hitmonchan.  
"Hitmonchans back!" Misty cried, then turned her attention to Lance. She immediately started checking his wounds.  
"He's hurt pretty bad...Hitmonchan, put him in his Room over there, I'll get what we need." Misty ordered, pointing towards the room next to hers. Hitmonchan nodded and went in as Misty and Ash rushed to the Storage area for supplies.  
  
  
Hitmonchan stood, waiting for Ash and Misty to finish tending to Lance, looking around at the cave. He remembered it vividly, but it seemed more homey now with everything set up. He waited for about an hour, walking up to Ash and Misty as they exited Lance's Room.  
"Mon chan chan?" Hitmonchan asked, speaking quietly. Misty thought a minute, not understanding Hitmonchan.  
"I don't understand you Hitmonchan." Misty pointed out. Hitmonchan growled and pointed to Lance, who was resting on a cot, bandaged up.   
"Ohhh...How's Lance right?" Hitmonchan nodded.  
"He's going to need to replace his right arm's wrist and hand and a lot more of his replacement parts, He had a few broken bones, a Concussion, and a cracked skull. Plus the Cuts and bruises, I'm wondering what happened out there." Misty said. Hitmonchan shook his head and pushed Ash aside, going into Lance's room. He slowly walked to Lance, who was bandaged in many places. Lance turned his head to Hitmonchan and smiled.  
"*It's nice to see you.*" Hitmonchan said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
"It's nice to see you. I've...I've missed having you around." Lance answered back. He kept staring at his Grey face and red eyes. Hitmonchan could guess what question was burning in Lance's Mind.  
"*Before you say anything, I know what I look like. It scares me.*" Hitmonchan blurted the last part out.  
"Why?" Hitmonchan sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"*It's...it's an old legend...really an old Pokemon tale...*" Hitmonchan hesitated saying anything more.  
"Like the Ocarinth's cave right?" Hitmonchan sighed.  
"*Yeah, only a little more....legendary....See, supposedly there was a long line of Fighting Pokemon who were demons, called D-Mon's, like Pokemon only..... They were...unstoppable, evil, and extremely powerful. But Supposedly the bloodline thinned out till they were normal...anyway. The Legend goes that the ultimate D-Mon would arise 'when the Thunder rolls through the sky forever, and when Lightning Strikes anytime' and it would be mega strong.*" Lance took this in.  
"So...?"  
"*When the Thunder rolls through the sky forever, and when the Lightning strikes anytime, the D-Mon shall rise from the unconscious from the ashes of the distraught, reborn from song and blood and pain and suffering, beware all those who oppose it, for they shall feel naught but pain...feel naught but suffering....and the world will tremble and change in it's wake.*" Hitmonchan said quietly. He searched his mind a moment, trying to remember the rest.  
"*And it's skin shall be that of stone and night, it's eyes of the blood it's ancestors hath shed, it's strength and power shall surpass all that came before, it's wrath will be unstoppable, save for the One with the Gift.*" Hitmonchan finished.  
"*That's all I remember really..*" Hitmonchan explained. Lance nodded, looking at the metal stump of his right hand.  
"The Gift, that would be me. So you're telling me...you're the Ultimate D-Mon?"  
"*There was more to the legend, something about being released for revenge all that stuff.*"  
"Hold on, let me get this straight. You are the last D-Mon and you are here to kick enemy butt?"   
"*That's what I think.*" Lance took a moment and let this sink in.  
"What's the point Hitmonchan?" Lance sighed. Hitmonchan straightened up when he heard this.  
"*What?*"  
"What's the point? Mewtwo has all but WON! We've lost everything Hitmonchan! The Bruisers, Parks' Gym, Brock, All our friends are dead! If we fight, one or both of us might die! I don't want to fight anymore Hitmonchan! Look where it has gotten us." Lance said, propping himself up on his metal arm.  
"There is no reason to go on....Everything is dead. There's no hope left Hitmonchan, Mewtwo eradicated it." Hitmonchan stepped towards Lance.  
"*I can't believe I'm HEARING THIS! What has gotten into you Lance? What happened to doing what you have to?? What happened to fighting for what was Right??*" Hitmonchan growled. Lance looked at Hitmonchan, snarling.  
"What Happened?? WHAT HAPPENED??? SABRINA DIED! RUSSELL DIED! THE BRUISERS DIED! The day I lost..her...I lost hope Hitmonchan. There's no reason to fight anymore! I have no reason!" Lance hollered. Hitmonchan's red eye's narrowed.  
"*There is always a reason. I WILL fight, with or without you Lance. I'd rather have you with me, but if you want to lay here and wallow in sorrow, there's not much I can do. But there is a reason Lance. Hope alway's survives.*"  
"Wake up Hitmonchan. That's a fairy tale. Hopes not a good enough reason for me." Lance said, turning his back to Hitmonchan, laying on his side.  
"*What did Mewtwo's forces do Lance?*"  
"What did they DO???? They tore my life apart! Parks' Gym, The Bruisers, everything! THEY TORE IT APART!"  
"*Then that in itself is a reason to fight.*"  
"HOW?"  
"*If not for hope Lance there's only one more thing to fight for....*" Hitmonchan folded his arms together.  
"*Revenge.*" Lance gulped, listening to Hitmonchan leave. His mind dwelled upon what Hitmonchan had said, and what it had struck inside of him. He reached over to his overcoat, which was folded up in front of him. He reached inside one of the pockets and pulled out the box, feeling it in his left hand. He set it down and opened it, revealing a ring with a Sapphire on it. He slowly took it out and stared at it, then turned it, looking at an inscription on the inside of it.   
'Love you always Sabrina, Love Lance.'  
  
  
Hitmonchan sat down in his little digout where he had been sitting for the last two years, thinking deeply. He was a D-Mon, he had toa ccept it and turn it to his advantage. He was going to fight against Mewtwo's armies, for revenge. Not the best reason, but to each his own, he wanted to kill Mewtwo for what he had done to his life, His and Lance's and every other human and Pokemon he had hurt. He looked back at Lance's room to see him standing in the doorway, his overcoat on and one hand on the rocks to help him balance.  
"If we are going to do this Hitmonchan...we're going to need to think this out."  
  
  
Mewtwo sat in his throne, dully listening to the Injured Machamp being carried by various Dragonites. His ears perked up when he heard the Words Black Hitmonchan with blood red eyes.  
"*Hold. You said a Black Hitmonchan with Red eye's?*" Machamp nodded vigorously, then moaned as the motion sent a pain through his head.  
"*Yeah! It kicked Me an' The Machokes butts, went through us like a Sword through paper Lord Mewtwo! It..It was unbelievable! It killed several Machokes with it's fists! It's eyes were red like...Like a D-Mons!*" Mewtwo held up a hand, and immediately Machamp felt a squeezing sensation around his throat.  
"*Prepostrous. D-Mons do not exist. They were wiped off this plane of existence eons ago.*"  
"*But..But Lord! It looked exactly like the Legends said!*"  
"*Are you arguing with my judgement?*" Mewtwo hissed. Machamp gulped and shook his head.  
"*N..No! Never! I..*"  
"*Enough. You failed me. You know the punishment. Dragonites, take him to the Mutated Tauros and Kangaskhan, they need the fresh meat.*" Mewtwo ordered. The Dragonits dragged away a screaming and kicking Machamp. Mewtwo sat a moment, pondering this situation.  
"*Trouble Sire?*" Mewtwo hissed as Mew appeared in front of him.  
"*It appears the D-Mon of legend has made an appearence.*" Mew's tail snapped angrily left and right.  
"*Impossible..our ancestors wiped them off the face of this plane aproximately a Millenia ago.*"  
"*Be that as it may, we have a problem. Lance has arisen with a Black and Grey Hitmonchan. I want him found. Send the Shrike's.*"  
"*The Shrike's? Against such a lowly human? You insult them Sire.*"  
"*Do not disobey me Mew, just do it.*" Mew bowed and dissapeared, leaving Mewtwo to ponder the new situation.  
"*And So it begins........*"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

THE REBIRTH.  
(Alternate Dimensions #2)  
  
  
  
  
Mew floated in front of the Black monster that hung from the ceiling. It opened one blue eye and hissed.  
"*Lord Mewtwo has an assignment for you.*" The thing uncurled it's wings from around it's body, revealing lare arms with three giant blade like fingers, uncurling and stretching. It had the head of a Scyther except for swept back fins and the Third Eye in it's forehead.   
"*What is the assignment?*" It asked in a high, shrill voice.   
"To kill the human called Lance and it's Hitmonchan. They were last seen around Viridian City, do not fail.*" The thing nodded and suddenly flew out of the cave, A few dozen or more similar monsters following. Mew nodded, then teleported to Mewtwo, who was still sitting in it's throne, deep in thought.  
"*I have sent the Shrike's as you commanded Lord Mewtwo.*"  
"*They will not succed. Lance, he still has a trace of what the Ocarinth gave him to fight Giavannus, and that small wisp is enough to destroy all that I have constructed. A New force must be made to deal with him.*"  
"*Sire, forgive me, but you overestimate Lance's Ragtag assembly. Ths Shrikes will dispatch him with ease.*"  
"*No, the Shrikes will be but a diversion....He plans to rebirth the Forces that were called...'Bruisers'. I can already feel the change of power. We are powerless to stop him yes, but perhaps we may yet birth his death....I want the Remains of all the one's called Gym Leaders. Also, the one's called Ash and Misty. Bring whatever DNA or samples of them we have.*"  
"*Yes my Lord. We unfortunantly cannot access the one Called Sabrina...*"  
"*That is not a problem, just get me the one's I have specefied, and Also the One's Called 'the Elite four', I have plans....*" Mewtwo then opened his eye's, staring at Mew who just nodded and teleported away. Mewtwo turned in his throne, towards the Hall that was his throne room, and raised his hands. They glowed a deep red as numerous red spheres appeared, various Pokemon like shadows deep within them. Mewtwo smiled evilly, placing the Red Spheres into a golden box.  
  
  
  
  
Lance and Hitmonchan stood, facing Ash and Misty. They had a choice to make.  
"You're doing what???" Ash cried.  
"You heard me. Hitmonchan and I, we're declaring war against Mewtwo's Forces. What I am asking is if you want to stay and help it would be appreciated."  
"This is suicide! There's no way you two can win against him!" Misty said.  
"Besides, you're outnumbered 2 to 2 MILLION!" Ash pointed out.  
"Look, I'm not asking you to point out the faults. YES, we're outnumbered, YES he's Pretty Damn powerful! Yes he is holding all the cards! SO WHAT? We have HITMONCHAN! He's taken down the toughest of the roughest. I'm asking you if you want to help or you want to leave." Lance repeated, hiding his smashed metal arm behind his back. Ash adn misty sighed, then started talking quietly. After a few minutes Misty stepped forward.  
"We need to think on this Lance...."  
"Take all the time you need. Hitmonchan and I will be talking about what to do, so tell me when you're ready to decide." Lance said coldly. Ash looked at Hitmonchan a moment, amazed at how much he had changed. He was the Ultimate fighter, Ash had seen that himself, but now he had this air of...something he couldn't quite place his finger on. He led Misty to her room to discus the matter further. Lance and Hitmonchan went to Hitmonchan's small room to talk.  
"*So what first?*" Hitmonchan asked, leaning against the wall, almost blending in because of his Grey skin. Lance sat down in a chair and thought a moment.  
"Ash had a point. We ARE outnumbered. We need to even that up somehow. Most of the Pokemon Wildlife went with Mewtwo, so no luck in catching anything. Besides, what Pokemon besides YOU could stand up to Mewtwo's Genetic Freaks?" Lance sighed. Hitmonchan thought a moment, then snapped his fingers..or the equivalent anyway.  
"*Genetic...THAT'S it! We need a few Genetic Pokemon ourselves! Maybe some of Parks' Gym's that we designed!*" Hitmonchan cried, excited. Lance shook his head.  
"The Labs were destroyed, the research went with it. None of the X's survived, the Sluggo's and Sluggifications are under the enslavement of Mewtwo." Lance pointed out. Hitmonchan grinned.  
"*But what about Area 13? We never really had time to evacuate that area! Plus I don't think Mewtwo's goons found it!*" Hitmonchan said. Lance leaned back in the chair, thinking a moment.  
"You have a point. Plus 13 had backups of the Genetic research, plus a few....Projects and supplies and the equipment, Psy-shields, Scanner scramblers...that Might be the answer..." Lance admitted. Hitmonchan straightened up and looked at Lance.  
"*So what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!*" Hitmonchan cried. Lance sat up, then looked at his Missing Metal hand.  
"First, I want to repair this. I have a spare so it'll take about ten minutes." Lance exclaimed, then headed towards the Storage Cavern and started to dig through a crate, coming back out with a Three fingered Metal hand, with a semi-sphere on the palm.  
"*Exactly where did you get all this Equipment.*"  
"I stole it from Hospitals."  
"*WHAT???*"  
"Shut up. I do what I have to." He shuddered at those words, then pulled some tools from his Overcoat, going to work on attaching the hand. Hitmonchan watched, fascinated, repulsed, and saddened at the same time. Lance had changed so much from his original Joking, happy, and acting tough self, now he was just surly, rude, and defeated. At least Hitmonchan had managed to lift some of that last part off of his shoulders, but Hitmonchan just stared at the Metal arm, wishing things were back to normal, but that was a dream, this was Reality. Before he knew it, Lance was moving his new hand, testing it out.  
"Alright, let me get something, then we can go." Lance said, then left to his room, pulling something from under the Cot, a long object covered in a black sheath.....a sheath. Hitmonchan recognized it as Lance slung it around him.  
"*You still have your SWORDS???*"  
"Yeah. I've...practiced while you were off in Never never Land, now shut up and let's go." Lance spat, then walked next to Hitmonchan, waiting for him. Hitmonchan nodded and walked with Lance out of the cave, making sure to yell to Ash and Misty they were leaving.  
  
  
  
The black winged monster spread it's wings, his minions searching form the air, looking in Viridian forest for the one called Lance and the Hitmonchan. It finally focused on a Figure in a Black trenchcoat walking through the forest swiftly.  
"*This is Shrike, Shrikes 1 through 11, ATTACK in sector Shinra!*" It screeched, folding it's wings back and diving towards the figure.  
  
"Hitmonchan? You hear something?" Lance asked, listening to a shrill, high pitched screeching sound. Hitmonchan nodded and looked up, pointing towards the Diving black thing.  
"*DROP AND ROLL! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!*" Hitmonchan yelled, diving into the shadows and seemingly melting into them. Lance dropped and rolled to the ground, missing getting his head taken off by the things talons as it zoomed past where he had been. He jumped up, drawing his Longsword out and looking at the Shrike in confusion.  
"What are YOU??" He asked, keeping his out. The thing talked in a high shrilled voice, like a Shriek only higher.  
"*I am a Shrike! One of Mewtwo's elite regiments!*"  
"Wait...A shrike? As in more than one?" Lance asked then jumped, avoiding several Shrikes who had dived at him. The hovered a few inches off the ground, spreading out next to first one. Lance's red eye looked to each one, then hs growled. There had to be a dozen of them!  
"What do you want you overgrown Peacocks?"  
"*Your carcass sitting on a grill while being served to lord Mewtwo on a silver platter.*" The first Shrike laughed. Lance hissed in response.  
"That's not happening."  
"*We beg to differ. Shrikes, attack.*" They all started to fly forward, but stopped when two red eye's appeared behind Lance, staring straight past him and at the Shrikes, the eye's drilling through them to their evil souls. The eyes slowly moved forward, till they Could see the Grey and Black body that went with it. A ripple of Murmurs ran through them.  
"*No...Can't be...*"  
"*D-Mon! It's the D-Mon!*"  
"*It's just a Hitmonchan with paint..*"  
"*It's the D-Mon! We're all going to die!*"  
"*Shut up Kenny!*"  
"*It's here to kill us all!*"  
"*I said shut up, before I kill you first!*" Hitmonchan folded his arms, holding back a smile as the Shrike's argued. Finally the first one just screeched loudly.  
"*Shut up! Even if it IS a D-Mon, we outnumber it totally! Now attack!*" It cried, baring it's Giant three bladed hands. Almost all the Shrikes ran towards Hitmonchan, while Lance was left with two.  
"I don't know if I'm mad or glad. They choose to fight YOU over me." Lance muttered, swinging his sword to block the Blades of the Shrikes. Hitmonchan watched the Shrikes run at him, then put his arms up. They hardly noticed the Black fire envelop his hands and burn a darker black. He roared once and swung his hands in an arc through the air, sending a curved blast of the Fire into the Shrikes, who dispersed. The blast only hit one, but it instantly screamed in agony as it Disintegrated layer by layer of flesh and bone. The shrikes ignored this and kept coming.  
"Nice technique Hitmonchan, WHAT EXACTLY WAS THAT???" Lance cried, jumping back from the Shrikes he was fighting.  
"*Fight first, questions later.*" Hitmonchan answered, slamming his knee into a Shrikes throat, crushing it and causing it to slowly suffocate as he started on the Other Shrikes. Lance on the other hand, was pretty occupied. He slashed his sword at the Shrikes, who dodged back and leapt at him. He hit the ground and let them fly past him. He growled and got up, turning back to them.  
"This is getting annoying." He cried, putting his sword away. He opened his metal palm up and tapped a metal panel on the finger. Instantly the Sphere seemed to rise higher out of the palm, three little blades popping out of it as it started to spin extremely fast. He kept his hand open as he looked at the Shrikes.  
"COME ON!" He screamed, running at them. He dodged their slash and grasped the face of a Shrike with his metal hand, the spinning sphere instantly slashing and goring it's way through the face and killing it instantly. He backed away from the dead corpse and looked at the other Shrike, who was a bit aghast.  
"You're next!" Lance cried, pointing the sphere at the Shrike. The Sphere shot out of his palm and towards the Shrike. It flew upward, barely dodging it as the sphere imbedded itself in a tree. Lance backed away and pulled out his sword, looking at the Shrike.  
"*MURDERER!*" It cried, landing on the ground and slashing at Lance, who blocked with his sword.  
"I could say the same for YOU!" Lance ducked a slash to the head and shoved upward, nailing it through the stomach. He fell and rolled backward, using his feet to shove the Shrike off his sword and away from him. He looked at his bloodied sword, then at the Shrike.  
"I think I get it. This is too easy. You're used to fighting people with guns, but then I guess Close combat hand to hand didn't factor into your designs." Lance said, finally realizing this. The Shrike got to his feet, blue blood seeping from the wound. It roared and leapt at Lance, who slashed once, separating it's head from it's body. He fell to the ground as the Dismembered Body landed on him, blue blood getting all over his trenchcoat. He shoved the body off of him and looked at his trenchcoat.  
"Just as well, it's needed to get washed for about six years." Lance muttered, then got up, He checked on Hitmonchan who was sitting in a tree watching him, The Shrikes he fought scattered around, their bodies battered and broken or worst.  
"How long you been sitting there?" He asked, wiping the blood off his sword. Hitmonchan shrugged.  
"*About since you gored the face of the first Shrike.*" Hitmonchan said, thinking a moment. Lance scoffed, then put his sword back in it's sheath.  
"I hate this."  
"*What? The forest?*" Hitmonchan asked, knowing quite well what he was sick of.  
"No, Killing. I hate this! I don't WANT to kill anyone. It's...It's something that Giavannus did, I don't want to kill."  
"*They forced the issue Lance. It was them or us, and I don't know about you, but I feel like living.*" Hitmonchan said simply, jumping down. Lance didn't answer, but instead started walking back towards the rubble of Parks' Gym. Hitmonchan sighed, then followed him.  
  
  
Lance kicked some of the rubble aside, his heart pained to see his beloved Gym in pieces. He looked to Hitmonchan.  
"Start looking, it should be a simple round door with a handle." Lance said, lifting some pieces of rubble out of the way. Hitmonchan slammed his foot into larger pieces, shattering them like so much gravel. After a few minutes, Lance yelled for Hitmonchan, who came running. He was kneeling by a round, blue metal door built into the ground, a bent handle sticking up from it.  
"This is it. The entrance to Area 13." Lance breathed, then cleared away some dirt from around the Door, revealing a blue keyboard with a small screen built next to the door. He tapped in a password, then the door popped open with a hissing sound, leading to a long tunnell with a ladder. They both started climbing down, sneezing occasionally from dust and various debris that filled the dark tunnel. After a few feet, Lance told him to stop and looked down, the second door in his view.  
"*Just how many Doors are there to Area 13?*" Hitmonchan asked.   
"About ten more, the Pokemon league wanted as many security precautions as possible." Lance explained, typing in another code. Hitmonchan sighed and they kept going, after three more doors, they jumped into a metal passageway that had doors on each side.  
"This was to confuse anyone who got this far. Each room contains something different, but each Password to each room is different too, which means if you used say, the right code on the wrong door, a laser would shoot from the door and vaporize you, and the doors are solid bitanium, which means explosives wouldn't work. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through these doors." Lance explained, going to the first one and typing in a code. A Small part of the door slid away, revealing a handprint scanner. Lance placed his flesh and blood hand on it and winced as it scanned it. Instantly the door wooshed open, revealing several metal boxes and cylinders and containers inside the room.  
"*This does not look like a PokeGene room.*"  
"PokeGeneRe actually. And It's not, this is just storage. PokeGeneRe is short for Pokemon Genetic Replication and Resequencing in case you didn't know."  
"*Of Course I knew! You and I were the only one's who really KNEW about this place!*" Hitmonchan scoffed. Lance growled, but went to the next door and scratched his head, wiping some dust off the door, revealing a Red Square towards the bottom.  
"Got it, this is the room.......But...."  
"*But...??*"  
"I Don't remember the right code..."  
"*WHAT?*"  
"It's been six years! You expect me to remember each and every CODE??? I've had OTHER things on my mind for the last six years! Just let me think, there has to be an answer to this Problem..." Lance thought a minute, backing away from the door. Instantly Hitmonchan drew back his Fist and slammed it into the door, causing it to crumple inwards massively. He gave it an uppercut and knocked it clean off it's hinges or whatever held it, revealing the Laboratory and slamming it halfway through the roof. He looked back at Lance and gave him a 'who's the hotshot now?' look.  
"*Problem solved.*" Lance just stared, blinking.  
"We've got to re-gauge your strength and everything. By all rights, you should've broken every bone in your arm." Lance said, walking into the laboratory. He looked around till he caught site of a Computer on a desk, CD's filling every drawer.  
"Alright, the information we need should be in here." Lance said, sitting down in the dusty chair.   
"*Better hope that the Power still runs this place.*"  
"If that were the case, we wouldn't have been able to get any of the doors open." Lance said, watching the computer boot up. He nodded as the File screen popped up. He clicked on an icon marked 'Diagnostic' and waited. Almost instantly it gave a list of the results.  
"It looks like everything works, but the DNA we want has been severly Deteriorated. Chances of it actually making a Pokemon are slim if we don't put in any supplemental DNA.."  
"*Supplemental?*"  
"Add in some new stuff. How do you think we created Scythin? We added in a little of this and that." Lance answered. He looked through the desk till he pulled out a CD Labeled 'Hitmonchan'."*MY DNA?*"  
"No! Regular Hitmonchan DNA! That's the closest thing to many of these DNA matches, I've got a Porygon set up too."  
"*A PORYGON? How's that going to help us???*" Lance smiled evilly.  
"Not specifically a Porygon. Listen, before Parks' Gym was Destroyed, We figured out that Since Porygon was just composed of Pure data, it might feasibly be able to TRANSFER itself into a robotic body that had a computer installed." Hitmonchan thought about this a moment.  
"*Plausible.*"  
"Very Plausible. We had been working on a body for it, and if I'm right, it's still stored in one of those rooms. Plus, we installed weaponry on it, most of non-lethal. But I bet we Can convert it." Lance said, then started typing.  
"I'm currently inputting Memory Engrams, so we don't have to explain what's been happening. It should take about an hour for these guy's to finish once we start, so that'll give us time to look for the Proto-type Tetrahedron."  
"*Tetra what?*"  
"The Scientists called Porygon's supplemental body Tetrahedron, as a Joke."  
"*Ah.*"  
"As soon as I finish With the Memory Engrams, I'll start up the Gene Sequencers, then we go look for Tetrahedron." Lance explained.  
  
  
  
The Shrikes looked at their killed comrades, hissing and growling at the collective memory of the slaughter. The lead Shrike turned to the other's.  
"*Spread out! Find the Scent! Track it! Then inform everyone else! The two who did this shall Pay!*" The Shrike ordered. They all nodded and walked in different directions, sniffing the air franticly. It didn't take long before one Screeched, bringing all the others.  
"*This way, towards the Ruins.*" It pointed. They nodded and started running, following the scent and wanting the blood of the ones who killed fellow Shrikes.  
  
  
Lance typed in another code and peered into the room as the door opened. He grinned and waved Hitmonchan over.  
"Found it I think." He said, walking into the room. Hitmonchan followed, looking around. The room had been instantly lit up as soon as he opened the door, revealing Several boxes with Covers draped over them, and a strangely bigcover over a humanoid shape.  
"Alright!" He cried, taking the Drape off. It was metal, with an upper body of humanoid shape. It had large metal fore arms with Three fingered metal hands, An almost Skull shaped head with swept back fins on it. It had large metal shoulders with panels, and it'ss Lower body Looked like a Tank, except for the turrets. It had folded back wings on the back and was about twice as big as Hitmonchan.  
"*It's got a tank for legs...*"  
"For speed. It has mult-transformational capacities, Weapons coming out the wazoo, and Self Repairing Systems." Lance said proudly. He ran a hand across it's smooth metal Treads, grinning.  
"*So how do we move it?*"  
"Pushing it." Lance said. Hitmonchan sighed and got behind it, starting to Push it as hard as he could. It moved forward surpisingly easily. Lance directed him out the door, but they stopped abruptly as a Red light flashed.  
"*WHat is THAT?*"  
"That's the silent Alarm! Someone's at the Entrance!"  
"*Probably more of those Shrike things, I'll go take care of them.*"  
"But..."  
"*No buts, you stay and take care of this hunk of Junk.*" Hitmonchan cried, then jumped over the Metal body and ran towards the ladder leading to the surface. Lance almost ran after him, but listened to Hitmonchan and started heaving, pushing the metal body towards the Lab as fast as he could.  
  
  
The six Shrikes slashed at the entrance, starting to tear through it.  
"*Keep going! We're almost through!*" The Lead one said. The main group stayed back adn watched the Six Shrikes continue slashing. He grinned, then frowned as the Metal hatch flew upward, then the other Shrikes were slammed into the rest violently. The Shrike hissed at Hitmonchan.  
"*This is your only warning, leave now or die.*" Hitmonchan offered, folding his arms together.  
"*NEVER! WE DEMAND VENGEANCE! SHRIKES! BATTLE FORMATION!*" He shrieked. The jumped over one another, surrounding Hitmonchan uneasily. They were stilla bit freaked at his D-Mon appearence. They hissed and growled, Hitmonchan didn't even Flinch as a black aura slowly surrounded him, the wind starting to mysteriously Increase.  
"*I warned you.*" He said simply, going into a battle pose. They backed away slightly when they noticed the aura increase and Intensify. Hitmonchan assessed his Situation. Outnumbered, No Normal Fighting Pokemon had a chance against one of these Monstrosity's, They had the advantage of Flight, their true attacks were unknown to him, he didn't even know what to expect, the Odds were weighing badly in his favor. The chance was slim of him surviving such monsters.  
And THAT.....is Just how he liked it. After all, He wasn't JUST another average, Run-of-the-mill Fighting Pokemon, He was Level 100 or more, and He was the Fighting D-Mon.  
"*DARK FIRE SPIN!*" He cried, putting his hands together and pointing them to the sky. The Black aura, unleashed form his hands, Circled him in a wider arc with every moment, driving the Shrikes away. One Shrike was Unfortunante to get caught in it, burning horribly and falling to the ground, a charred corpse.  
"*He's a Fighting Pokemon! How can he DO that??*"  
"*It's like Kenny Said! He's the D-Mon! HE CAN DO ANYTHING!*" As the Fire shrank back into Hitmonchan, the Shrikes hissed and growled at Hitmonchan once more.  
"*Puny Pokemon! YOU CAN'T WIN!*" Hitmonchan roared.  
"*Really? Last time I looked, we outnumber you. There's no way you can fight us All!*" The lead Shrike cried.   
"*You go on thinking that. It'll be the last thing you EVER think about as I rip your head off and SMASH every bone in your body with it!*" Hitmonchan cried, crossing his arms together above his head. The Aura surounded his gloves, making them glow even blacker.  
"*D-MON QUAKE!*" He slammed both fists into the ground, shaking it for a moment, then everything was quiet. The Shrikes smirked and Laughed.  
"*What was that? Felt more like a little Quivering than a Quake!*" Joked the lead Shrike. Hitmonchan just grinned as the ground started Rumbling. Suddenly a black shockwave erupted out of the ground, making a destructive Beeline towards the Shrikes. The Shcokwave nail about four of them, making them explode into little bits and pieces. The other Shrikes Ran at Hitmonchan, who went into a flurry of fists and kicks, keeping the Shrikes at bay. He was a vicious fighting machine, each blow to the Shrikes felt like a sledehammer to them, but they kept on coming. He knocked them all back with one Mega punch, then Jumped onto one, bashing it's head into a blueish pulp. He Jumped as the Shrikes Leapt at him, Landing behind them. He didn't see the One that had waited, knowing he would jump. He turned just in time to see the Bladed hand start to swing....  
It never landed.  
A flash of metal arced through the air, severing the Arm from the Shrike at the Shoulder, who shrieked in pain and backed away, only to be run through by a Sword. The sword swung to the side, sending the Shrike away, revealing Lance standing there, his sword stained blue.  
"*Hey! I had him!*"  
"Shyeah right. Shut up and fight." Lance hissed, motioning to the Other Shrikes in front of him. Lance walked next to Hitmonchan, sword at the Ready. The Shrikes were looking at them, hissing and growling.  
"You DO realize They have us Outnumbered by at least four dozen...."  
"*And they Can fly.*"  
"We have no idea what type of attacks they have.."  
"*And if those blades of theirs make contact, we're only so Much cheese.*"  
"You know what I say to that?"  
"*I know what I say, What do YOU say?*"  
"We're all gonna die."  
"*Not today.*" Hitmonchan grinned, then turned back to them, glowing black still.  
"When this is over, we're gonna have a talk about these new D-Mon techniques." Lance muttered as the Shrikes Surged forward. Lance slashed at thea ir with his sword, keeping Several Shrikes at Bay while Hitmonchan took the Direct approach, beating into the Shrikes with all his might. They fought on, unaware that it had been a good hour since they had started the Gene Sequencers.  
  
  
The Gene Tubes hissed open, cloaked in the dark since the Door had been closed. But bits of light could be seen coming from the computer and the equipment. Five Gene tubes opened. Out of one, all that was visible was a Silver, White, and Gold foot stepping out, another One Pink Crystalinne shone through the dark, looking up at the Metal body that had been put in the room. Two feet of stone and legs that looked like many green vines wrapped together walked out of the tube. Tan Legs with black armored boots, and the last one, looked like A Shogun's leg armor. The Pink Crystalinne thing hovered over to the Computer, interfacing and finding out what was going on. It turned to the others, talking in beeps and clicks. They nodded and looked toward the Metal body, then at the Pink thing. It nodded and seemed to split into Parts Dissapearing into the Tetrahedron. Instantly it jerked to life, the Optic sockets glowing green. It flexed it's hands and limbs, testing out it's body, then pointed towards the door and smashed through it, putting it's treads at maximum. The other four Ran after it, Jumping onto it as it seemed to transform into some type of plane, then jetted upwards through the Metal Ceiling.  
  
  
Lance yelped as yet another one of a Shrikes slashes it, nailing his shoulder. He swung around, cutting a gash into the Shrike, then jumped forward as Two Jumped at him from both sides, letting them slam into each other headfirst.  
"TOO MANY!"  
"*Quit Complaining.*" Hitmonchan was just jumping around, dodging the Slashes and attacking at every opening.  
"Easy for you to say! I'm not a Pokemon!" Lance cried, flinging a skewered Shrike into a group of living one's. He was losing this, he didn't have Hitmonchans agility, but he was going to take as Many Shrikes With him before He died.  
"Hey, DO you here a rumbling?" Lance asked, then dodged a head slash from a Shrike, Stabbing his sword upward into the Shrikes Gut, then throwing him behind him. he jumped back as they all stopped, hearing the Rumbling sound. Instantly the Shrikes flew through the Air as a Metal Streak shot out of the ground, making a U-turn and letting off four Passengers before transforming into Tetrahedron, his treads revved and Ready. Lance blinked, looking at the newcomers. One looked like a Hitmonchan with Stone feet and Hands and head, Liquid arms, Vines for Legs, a Body that seemed to be both on fire and made of Skin, it's neck was Electricity, and it looked at everyone. ANother one looked like a Hitmonchan, but It was White and Gold, having strange tatto's and instead of Boxing Gloves, it had what looked like Big metal gauntlets, it looked so regal, so noble, you knew instantly it was one of the good guys. Another one Looked like a Hitmonchan dressed up in Shogun Armor, WIth many Weapons strapped all over him. The Last one, It had four Hitmonlee like arms with Black armored gloves, the body of a Machamp, and Legs with black boots, it's head was that of a Hitmonchan. It looked strong, it's hands waving through the air.   
"*Never fear! The Big bad Bruisers are here!*" The one that had vines for legs said.  
"*WHAT are you five Supposed to be??*" A Shrike screeched at them.   
"*We are the biggest, baddest Bruisers ever formed! I am Elemonchan! Don't mess with me or your gonna get a Big surprise!*" He cried, shifting around a bit. The White and Gold one stood forward.  
"* I am A-Monra. Fight me and perish.*" It cried, banging it's metal gauntlets together. The one in shogun armor bowed.  
"*You may call me Bushido, Honor and Truth is what I am bound to.*" The one with four arms punched the ground.  
"*Hitmonmaster! I know every Fighting Technique known to man AND Pokemon!*" Hitmonchan groaned, rubbing his face.  
"*You guy's sound like some stupid superhero team.*" Elemonchan turned to Hitmonchan.  
"*Hey! Don't diss the Bruisers! Or you are gonna be on the Recieving end My friend!*" Hitmonchan turned to Lance.  
"*Why do most of them look like me?*"  
"Remember? Supplemental DNA?"  
"*Oh yeah.*"  
"*HEY! REMEMBER US??*" The lead Shrike screeched.  
"*You're still here? If I were you, I'd start running before your ah-butts get ah-beaten.*" Elemonchan said, dancing around.  
"*GET THEM!*" The Shrike Cried. They surged forward, towards the Six Pokemon and one Human. Tetrahedron's hands shrunk into it's arms, replaced by spinning Buzzsaws. He twisted around on his waist, slashing through the Shrikes coming at him. Elemonchan laughed and jumped here and there, a combination of Water, Electricity, Fire, and Vines Shooting out of him and into the Shrikes, knocking them back. A-Monra slammed his fist into the snout of one Shrike, smashing it into it's brain, killing it instantly, he then turned his attention to the other Shrikes. Hitmonmaster used it's arms, using a variety of Punches to knock the Shrikes away while Bushido took out a Katana and Sliced through the Shrikes. Hitmonchan and Lance stared, dumbfounded.  
"Wow."  
"*They're The New Bruisers alright.....But they need more training.*" Hitmonchan noted As Elemonchan was kncoked tot he ground from behind. Hitmonchan rushed in instantly, standing behind the Shrike and charging his fist with the dark aura.  
"*You Will DIE!*" The Shrikes screeched, raising a bladed hand. Hitmonchan watched as a black buzzsaw formed on his fist, then He slammed it across teh Shrikes Back, messily severing it's Spinal chord. It fell to a heap on the ground, the Black aura returneing to just surrounding him Elemonchan gave Hitmonchan a look of Dissaproval.  
"*I had him!*"  
"*Right. Get up and fight.*" Hitmonchan ordered. Elemon flipped to his feet, back kicking a Shrike.  
"*These things are like FLIES! They just keep COMING AND COMING Then Coming back for more!*" Elemonchan commented, smashing two Shrikes together with Vines coming from his back.  
"*Then Make like a Flyswatter and swat them!*" Hitmonchan cried Gruffly, elbowing a Shrike in it's third eye. Tetrahedron slashed through them like butter, making short work of them. The Buzzsaws folded back into his arms, his hands reappearing. It drove forward, , springing into the air and landing on a Shrike, smashing it into the ground. It started shooting lasers out of it's palms, drilling through the Shrikes.  
"*AH! WATCH IT!*" Hitmonmaster cried, dodging a laser. Lance sighed and kicked a SHrike away from him.  
"This is not working! Can't you guy's do some sort of One-hit K.O To take all these guy's OUT???" Lance yelled, swinging his sword at a Shrike, who stayed back warily. A-Monra, Hitmonchan, Elemonchan, and Tetrahedron Got into a small group, discussing something while battling the Shrikes.  
"*Then it is agreed. ALL TOGETHER NOW!*" A-monra cried. They stood side by side as teh Others jumped out of the fray, leaving the Shrikes Confused.  
"*Time to Rock and Roll!!*" Elemonchan cried, His flameing body flaring higher as everyone felt his Electricity building. Hitmonchans aura grew stronger, While A-Monra's Gauntlets shined Silver. Various Weapons appeared from Tetrahedron, pointing at the Shrikes.  
"*On my mark.....*" Hitmonchan said slowly as the Shrikes focused on them. Their still had to be at least 20 more Shrikes.   
"*NOW!*" Hitmonchan cried as the Shrikes started running at them. Tetrahedron let loose, ripping into them with his artillery. Elemonchan let Loose with what looked Like Firballs mixed with Electricity, A-Monra fired white balls of light out of his gauntlet, as soon as the touched a Shrike, the victim exploded. Hitmonchan let loose with Black razor disc's, slicing into the Shrikes. In mere Minutes, the Shrikes were defeated, lifeless husks in pieces on the ground. Lance nodded in what looked like a mix of approval and disgust.  
"Nice work."  
"*NICE? That's all you got to say? We whomped on their sorry carcasses, and all you say is NICE WORK?? We ROCK!*" Elemonchan cried, cheering. They all exchanged high fives, then looked at Lance.  
"*So what now?*" Bushido Asked, sheathing his Katana.  
"Now...We train. We're going to need to be better than this if we want to take down Mewtwo."  
"*Training? Heck no! We don't need training! We are the best, the biggest, the BADDEST Bruisers on the face of this Rock!*" Elemonchan laughed haughtily. Hitmonchan's aura slowly faded, dissapearing now that the battle was over.  
"*Lance is right. You guy's made mistakes today. Even if we make ONE mistake when we fight Mewtwo's forces, we'll be dead.*" Hitmonchan agreed with Lance. Elemonchan turned to Hitmonchan.  
"*Sez you! Why should we listen to you? Just 'cause you might be some sort of Pokemon deity? Yeah right! Fact is, Anyone of us here could whup your sorry butt! You're yesterday man, we're today!*" Elemonchan sneered, taking a step closer to Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan folded his arms, staring at Elemonchan with his blood red eye's. Lance considered interveneing, but Decided to Let Hitmonchan handle this.  
"*Is that what you think? Let me tell you, PUNK, I've been in more fights than you EVER will, I have KICKED more butt than you ever will, and I am in charge of the Bruisers! I alwa'ys have been, I alway's Will!*" Hitmonchan answered.  
"*Over my hide! If anyone should lead these guy's, it's ME!*" Tetrahedron rolled over to Lance with Hitmonmaster, Bushido, and A-Monra, predicting what was going to happen next.  
"*And that reason would be?*"  
"*We don't need some freak Fighting Pokemon from the Golden day's leading us! I say I should! I am the most Powerful here!*"  
"*That is your opinion.*"  
"*Yeah? Let's go! You and Me! One on One!*" Elemonchan challenged. Hitmonchan shrugged, and stepped back, giving Elemonchan room.   
"Make you guy's a bet. If Hitmonchan wins this, you guy's let Hitmonchan lead you. If he loses, You guys can do what you want." Lance offered. The others nodded and looked back towards the fight.  
Elemonchan flared up, letting loose with a Thundershock. Hitmonchan didn't even move as it hit, surrounding him in bolts of electricity. Elemonchan growled in disgust and let loose with a Flamethrower. Hitmonchan just blinked as it engulfed him fully. When it dissipated, he was still standing there, not even singed, just smoking a little. Elemonchan blinked, then roared in anger, running up to Hitmonchan and slamming his fists into him. Hitmonchan let him, not even twitching as the blows landed. After a few minutes of this, he sighed and drew back his fisk, sending Elemonchan flying with one blow. He slowly walked towards the Fallen Elemonchan, who groggily got to his feet.  
"*You've got an attitude, you're rude, you're brash and thick headed. I like you, you remind me of myself at a younger age. But we don't have the time for you to grow out of it, so stop this pointless battle.*" Hitmonchan said as Elemonchan looked at him, then grinned.  
"*That you're best Shot Freak? C'mon! Give me you're best SHOT!*" Elemonchan challenged. Hitmonchan sighed and shrugged.  
"*Alright, but you asked.*" Hitmonchan stood, his aura flashing into action and swirling around him in a black fire, surrounding Hitmonchan as he concentrated. Elemonchan gulped, starting to regret this as Hitmonchan's eyes grew even more red, so he quickly used his electricity to put up the strongest barrier he could, then laughed.  
"*HA! Let's see you get through THIS!*" He taunted. Lance noticed as the WInd started to pick up, then looked back at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan tooka deep breath, then blew out a Black fires Symbol, which started to draw his aurau as it birghtened.  
"*I call this little manuever.....D-MON BLAST!*" He cried, shoving his hands forward. A Black blast of his aura Slammed into the Symbol, makign it glow black even more, then it shot forward, shattering Elemonchans barrier like Sugar glass, and slamming into him, sending him flying through the air and back towards Mt. Moon. As the blast dissipated, Hitmonchan turned to the New Bruisers.  
"*Anyone else want to try?*" He asked innocently. They all shook their heads and cowered behind Lance, who tried to keep from laughing.   
  
  
Elemonchan opened his eye's, seeing a Human face with Red hair.  
"*Sllchrrr.......*"  
"Don't try to talk....From what I hear Hitmonchan belted you a good one." Misty said quietly, then moved aside as Lance walked up to Elemonchan, who was resting in Hitmonchans little room.  
"First of all, Hitmonchan does not hate you. You just challenged his authority. All the Other Bruisers accept him because he is the most experienced fighter, I mean, let's face it. You guy's were born about what? Four hours ago? And you still kicked butt, you guy's have potential to be the best around. But you need to let Hitmonchan and I help, because unfortunantly, we're in this together and there isn't much time to train you guys. So like it or not, you're stuck with us and we're stuck with you, so you can try to at least be a little more reasonable. So will you stop being arrogant and accept Hitmonchan as the Leader?" Lance asked wearily, his wounds starting to get the best of him. Elemonchan thought a moment, then realized that this was probably for the best. If this Hitmonchan guy could whup his butt that easily, imagine what he could teach him! Elemonchan nodded in agreement. Lance nodded as well and left, leaving Elemonchan alone. Lance looked at Ash and Misty.  
"So whats it going to be?"  
"We want to stay and help. But..we don't exactly have your skill with weapons.." Misty began, but Hitmonmaster stopped her.  
"Hitmonmaster has offered to train you guy's in any type of weapon you want. I have a lot of them so I can probably supply them. I....thank you guy's for staying...I...I think I need to lay down...I feel a bit....dizzy..." Lance stumbled, falling over after his legs gave out from his wounds. Ash and Misty caught him and carried him to his room, laying him on his cot.  
"He's going to kill himself if he keeps up this pace." Ash sighed.  
"There's nothing we can do to stop him."  
  
  
Mew teleported to Mewtwo, frowning and holding a metal container.  
"*Sire, The Shrikes...they have been slaughtered.*" Mewtwo nodded.  
"*As I said. Do you have what I requested?*"  
"*Yes..but Lord Mewtwo...There ARE no more Shrikes! Every one of them...was slaughtered....*"  
"*I realize that, do you have what I requested??*" He asked one more time, in a more threatening voice. Mew nodded reluctantly, holding out the box. Mewtwo took it, ushering Mew to leave. The Psychic Pokemon nodded and quickly teleported away, Leaving Mewtwo alone with the Metal box. Mewtwo opened the box, revealing several test tubes of what looked like blood along with a few scraps of clothing on top of them. Nineteen Tubes in all, Mewtwo smiled, which was a rare and scary sight. He looked towards the seat of his throne and raised one hand, telekinetically lifting a stone out of the throne, revealing a Strange Helmet with a Blue gem in it's forehead and two smaller red one's on the sides. He lifted it mentally and placed it on his head, instantly starting to glow. He looked towards the Metal box and telekinetically lifted the Tubes and shreds of cloth. He tossed the metal box aside as the Red gem in the Helmet started glowing brightly. He took the golden box adn released the Nineteen Red Spheres, which each were drawn to the tubes ony by one, the tubes instantly glowing. Mewtwo concentrated as a red mist came from the gem, engulfing each Tube and sphere, each time a humanoid figure cloaked in the shadows formed with a Pokemon each. When the Mist was done, he placed the helmet back in it's place and looked to the Nineteen figures, each having a Pokemon hidden form sight.  
"*Who do you obey?*" He asked once.   
"Lord Mewtwo." They said in unison. Mewtwo Laughed, Lance was going to win this possibly, but Mewtwo had just made it infinitely more difficult.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

SHIFT OF POWER.  
(Alternate Dimensions #3)  
  
  
  
Mew watched the new creatures that Mewtwo had created, fascinated and doubtful. He turned to Mewtwo, who was deep in thought.  
"*Sire, If I may Speak to you?*" Mewtwo nodded.  
"*I understand that these...Pokemasters are extremely powerful as you say, but if Lance's Forces can take down the entire Shrike Regiment, how can a mere Eighteen pawns even hope to survive against them?*" Mew asked increduosly. Mewtwo nodded.  
"*A Valid point Advisor. But As I told you, Each individual has their own methods of fighting and such. The Shrikes had a collective memory, that allowed them to adapt their fighting style, but they had no real imagination or individuality to really defeat their opponents except by sheer numbers.*"  
"*I Understand, but how can Individuality perservere where might did not?*"  
"*Ah, my loyal Advisor, you do not understand Humans as I do. Humans have a creative mind that differs with each Individual. Lance's....'Bruisers'....Each have their own unique minds, each fight with them is different, even Lance himself. The Shrikes just keep attacking, to overrun the enemy with their sheer numbers, like ants against a lone grasshopper. Humans are resourceful, imaginitive, cunning, and can be quite effective. Normal Pokemon and Humans cannot defeat Lance, but combined, then truly we will have the ultimate fighters. Each of these newcomers, each individual has a special power or such to use to fight against Lance. And I have formulated a plan that will eventually mean the end of Lance. But it will take time, careful manipulation, intricate work, Tentative watching, for it to come to fruitation.*" Mewtwo explained. Mew nodded slowly.  
"*And what is this Master Plan?*"  
"*In time you will see My protege, In time you will see.*" Mewtwo answered Cryptically. He closed his eye's, levitating a small round disc to Mew.  
"*Give this to the Pokemaster called Flint, tell him take to Lance and then engage him in battle, but do not kill him or any of his Bruisers, I want Flint to give them a taste of what is to come if he takes the path against me.*" Mew grasped the Disc and nodded, teleporting to an individual with Spiky grey hair and handing it to him, explaining the directions. He nodded and seemed to sink into the ground and dissapear. Mew turned back to Mewtwo.  
"*You do realize sire, that it will take him some time to locate Lance.*"  
"*Of Course. The Rest of my forces shall not remain at ease. There have been a band of Humans who have set up home in the Remains of Pallet, I want you to send a Regiment or two to wipe it out. Send out small squads to eradicate them, a little of each Regiment.*"  
"*And why the sudden change in tactics?*"  
"*Lance was spotted last in Viridian, and if memory serves me correctly, Viridian is not that far from Pallet...*"  
  
  
  
  
Lance searched through a large Black trunk with Ash, Misty, and Bushido. He Pulled out what looked like a Round Metal O with handles on the inside. There was a decorative golden pattern running along it's sharp edges and handles and Lance looked at it, admiring it. He showed ti to Ash adn Misty.  
"How about this one?"  
"What is that?"Misty asked, looking at it. Lance scratched his head, thinking.  
"I do not know. I call it a Chakrum, like when Xena was still on?"  
"You watched that?"  
"Once and a while. So whatcha think? Want this one?"  
"Nah, too much like a frisbee." Misty shrugged. Lance sighed and set it on his cot. He dug around a little more, then Pulled out what looked like a Metal tube with the width of a Broom handle.  
"Where is that?" He muttered, then squeezed the Tube, instantly it extended in both directions, extending to about the size of Lance. He handed it to Misty, who ran a hand over it.  
"It looks like a Metal stick." Ash commented as Misty tried it out, testing how heavy it was.   
"It's actually called a Bo, except it's usually made out of wood." Misty swung it once, almost nailing Ash in the head, luckily he ducked. She grinned and looked it over.  
"I like it. How do I make it into that Tube thing?" Lance took the Bo away and tapped it twice on the ground. It instantly shrank back to it's original size. He handed it to Misty, who moved So Ash could choose a weapon next.  
"Alright Ashy boy, what do you want?" Lance pulled out a spiked mace and looked at Ash, then back at the Mace. He shuddered, Imagined Ash practicing with it, then put it back. Ash watched intently as Lance dug around some more. He pulled out a small shuriken and showed it to Ash.  
"Kind of small." He commented, looking at it.  
"Listen, Ash. Some of the most deadly weapons are small. This is a Throwing weapon, You throw it into your Opponent."  
"No thanks." Lance sighed and put it back. He laughed when he pulled out two small Axes, each with a nice dragon design.  
"Now this, this is quality work! I remember, I was talking to a dealer in Maidens Peak, and I managed to buy these off him. This, this fits you Ash, just try not to chop our heads off." Lance said, handing them to Ash, who grasped them and examined them.  
"What do you think Bushido?" Lance asked, closing the trunk.   
"*Excellent Choices, Training must begin immediately.*"  
"Agreed. You guy's can start by the Pool, the Rest of the Bruisers and I will head to the Top of Mt. Moon." Lance said. Ash was too busy slicing the air with his new stuff.  
"Cool! I still can use my Arm weapons, but these would be great in close quarters!" Ash laughed, then swung a little too hard, losing his grip. The Axe went flying, missing Lance as he jumped against the wall to avoid it. It Ricocheted off two malls and imbedded itself a millimeter from Lances head. Lance gulped and looked from the Axe to Ash, who was grinning nervously.  
"I take it back. Training starts RIGHT NOW AS SOON AS I LEAVE THIS ROOM!" Lance cried, getting up and walking out after grabbing the Chakrum, gathering the Bruisers and heading to the top of Mt. Moon as Ash and Misty tried to get his axe out of the wall.  
  
  
  
Lance, Hitmonchan, A-Monra, And Tetrahedron waited at the top, sitting on a few boulders, waiting for the rest of The Bruisers. They didn't have to wait long, They saw Elemonchan using his vines to climb up, instantly flopping on the ground, panting. Hitmonmaster followed next, breathing heavily.   
"*Why couldn't we just fly up here on Tetris?*"  
"*My correct designations is Tetrahedron, Tetris is the incorrect designation.*" Tetrahedron corrected in his voice of beeps and clicks.  
"Because That's the easy way. This way you build up your muscles, and now you have a miniscule amount of experience Rock Climbing." Lance answered seriously, ignoring Tetrahedron. Elemonchan gasped and looked around. The Top of Mt. Moon was surprisingly large and flat, with a few small peaks about the size of Tetrahedron, and a few flatter, rounder one's that They were sitting on.   
"Alright, Elemonchan, A-Monra, and Hitmonmaster, you guy's are working with Hitmonchan. I'll work with Tetrahedron." Lance ordered. Hitmonchan and A-Monra Walked to Hitmonmaster and Elemonchan.  
"*Alright, A-Monra and Elemonchan, I want you two to fight off against Hitmonmaster.*" Hitmonmaster looked at Hitmonchan.  
"*What? Two of them against me? Thats...*"  
"*Unfair?*"  
"*No, That's no challenge!*" Hitmonmaster grumbled. Elemonchan growled and put up his fists.  
"*WHAT? Hey Amenhotep! Let's whup this guy's butt.*"  
"*It's A-MONRA, not Amenhotep.*"  
"*Whatever.*"   
"*On my Mark...NOW!*" Hitmonchan signalled, stepping back. Elemonchan leapt at Hitmonmaster in a Jump kick, who just grasped his foot and flung him aside. Elemonchan flipped on his hands, landing on his feet as A-Monra swung at Hitmonmaster, who blocked with his upper right arm. Hitmonmaster managed to Block each blow by A-monra, who swung constantly, his metal gauntlet like hands makeing a clanging sound with each block. Elemonchan took advantage of the distraction, firing off a Fireball at Hitmonmaster, who managed to catch the manuever out of the corner of his eye. He flipped over the fireball, landing with his back to Elemonchan as the Fireball raced towards A-Monra, who's white eyes widened in shock as he put his gauntlets up to protect himself as the blast slammed into him, knocking him backwards a bit. Hitmonchan nodded in approval.  
"*Very clever Hitmonmaster! Good strategy.*" He complimented as Hitmonmaster battled with Elemonchan. A-Monra shook his head, a bit stunned, then leapt at Hitmonmaster, fists flying. He managed to block most of the blows with his four arms, the threesome were going at it pretty well as the sparring continued. A-Monra and Elemonchan were getting there blows through while Hitmonmaster would respond with a similar blow, breaking off the conflict for a moment, then they would jump back into it. Hitmonchan grinned broadly.  
"*Talented yes. But Are they fast at adapting?*" He asked himself, deciding on a course of action. He unfolded his arms and took a giant leap, landing in the midst of battle, causing them to jump back in surprise. Hitmonchan counted five seconds as they stared, surprised, and vulnerable. Hitmonchan lashed out with a Kick to Elemonchans Gut, sending him to the ground, then punching A-Monra in the face, stunning him enough for a sweep kick that knocked both A-Monra and Hitmonmaster to the ground. The three stared at him in disbelief.  
"*HEY! What's the big idea???*" Elemonchan cried, outraged and in a bit of pain from the kick.  
"*I thought only We were supposed to fight!*" Hitmonmaster cried, getting to his feet. Hitmonchan folded his arms together.  
"*Alway's Expect the Unexpected, alway's Predict the Unpredictable. I wanted to see how fast it would take you guy's to react if a newcomer jumped into your midst. I'm dissapointed. I gave you guy's five seconds, and you all stared at me like someone had just slapped you for no reason. In five seconds a Scyther could easily slice you open end to end. You have to learn to react Instantly, make choices in a split second.*" Hitmonchan explained, then he looked at Hitmonmaster.  
"*Hitmonmaster did well in this drill, using Elemonchans own attack to disorient A-Monra long enough for him to engage Elemonchan, although what he should have done that would have been more effective is Dodged the fireball, letting it hit A-Monra, then he should've used the chance to knock him out cold, thereby eliminating one contestant instead of having to deal with two.*" Hitmonmaster had looked proud at the mention of his name, but his face fell when he heard what the other choice could have been. Elemonchan growled and got to his feet.  
"*Hey man! What Makes you think....*" Hitmonchan turned to Elemonchan.  
"*And YOU...you and A-Monra should have coordinated your attacks better, instead of waiting till the other was stunned before jumping in. If you had planned it succesfully instead of just jumping into the fray, you could have feasibly knocked Hitmonmaster out with one fell swoop, instead of jumping into battle at the bell with your foot.*" Hitmonchan said, cutting Elemonchan off. He turned back to Hitmonmaster.  
"*Also, you should have attacked more instead of just blocking and dodging, you have FOUR ARMS and TWO FEET, USE THEM. What you did with Elemonchans fireball was clever, but I saw several opportunity's where you could have struck with any one of your four arms.*" He chided, then turned to A-Monra.  
"*You were slow. You could have dodged that Fireball or at least used a more powerful attack to intercept or even intercept and keep going to hit Hitmonmaster. You have quick Reactions, but you need to be quicker on your feet and with your mind, make it instinct.*" A-Monra nodded in acceptance. Elemonchan was quivering with fury, and suddenly jumped forward, raising his hands to slam into Hitmonchans neck while his back was to him. Hitmonchan moved aside, letting him slam his fists into the dirt, then he reacted quickly, putting Elemonchan in a headlock and grabbing his left arm, twisting it behind his back and forcing him to the ground. Elemonchan yelped, but just hissed at Hitmonchan.  
"*Rule #1 slick, DON'T let your anger at failing or at other people let you react sloppily. This is one of many Problems you have, your temper. You have an attitude, you have a temper, you hate being contradicted, You hate being outstaged, You are arrogant, You showboat too much, and you hate failing. You Remind me a lot of myself at a better time and place, but I grew out of it. We don't have the pleasentry of time to let age and Wisdom temper down those bad points, so guess what? GROW UP.*" Hitmonchan hissed, then jumped off of Elemonchan, who had been struggling the whole time. Elemonchan got to his feet, looking at Hitmonchan with a look of malice.  
"*Let me tell you something Elemonchan, something I learned with my time with Lance and might not apply to me anymore, but applies to you. There is alway's someone better, and in this case we must strive to be the best.*" Hitmonchan said quietly. Elemonchan just took a deep breath, letting Hitmonchans words sink in as far as they could in his brain, which wasn't very far. Hitmonchan turned to Hitmonmaster and A-Monra.  
"*I want you three to keep sparring while I talk to Lance.*" Hitmonchan ordered, then walked to Lance, who was sitting next to Tetrahedron, who seemed to be looking at the horizon.  
"*Lance, we need to talk.*" Lance held up a hand. Tetrahedrons Eye's seemed to extend out of it's head, then slowly pop back in after a few minutes.  
"*Lance, I have scanned the sector you requested of me, and I have discovered something strange.*"  
"What?"  
"*There seem to be a number of varying Pokemon on a trajectory that by my calculations will point to what remains of Pallet town as their Destination.*"  
"Any Distinguishing characteristics?"  
"*Yes, every last unit has some limb or organic bodypart that has the color black.*" Hitmonchan hissed at this.  
"Mewtwo's goons." Lance said in an emotionless voice.  
"*But why they heading towards Pallet? That's been deserted for years!*" Hitmonchan mused.  
"Just 'cause it's been a ghost town for years, does not mean it has remained a Ghost town in the last year or so. My Guess something happening in Pallet, like some people have reinhabited it or a group of Rebels are there, that's drawn Mewtwo's attention. In any case, it isn't our concern." Lance dismissed, standing up. Hitmonchan looked a bit surprised.  
"*What? There might be people in Pallet! And you KNOW what Mewtwo's forces do to Humans!*" Hitmonchan cried.  
"I know that! But what? You want us to go face them? These guy's have been training all of FIVE MINUTES! No way are they ready for this!"  
"*So why do they have to come at all? It could be just you and me, Like the old days. These guy's could stay behind and train!*"  
"Yeah right. And what? Leave Ash and Misty to take care of them?"  
"*YES!*"  
"You're not going to let this go are you?"  
"*Listen, this is a chance to really show Mewtwo up. We take down his Exterminators, we save human lives AND we get to kick serious butt. If we take down these guy's, this'll send him a message, we ain't taking ANY gripe from him anymore!*" Lance sighed and looked at Tetrahedron.  
"How long till they reach Pallet?" He asked finally.  
"*By my calculations, approximately two hours and 23 minutes.*" Lance looked back at Hitmonchan.  
"By the time we get there, whatever those guy's were sent to do will have already started."  
"*So let's Move!*" Hitmonchan cried. Lance bit his lip, then sighed and looked at the Bruisers.  
"Everyone! BACK to the cave and tell Ash and Misty Hitmonchan and I are heading to Pallet, No questions asked! Tetrahedron, go to Jet mode and fly us off this mountain and to the Edge of Viridian City, we'll take it from there. LET'S MOVE!"  
  
  
  
  
The scene at Pallet was horrible. Apparently before the Pokemon Army, it had become a prosperous town with buildings, and most of those buildings were mostly intact except for blown out roofs or piece's of it falling down. One building was set at an odd angle, sloping downwards like a hill apparently from an earthquake or some sort of disaster. Humans that had taken refuge, a surprisingly large amount, in the buildings were being chased through the ruined streets by an assortment of various Pokemon. One family was being chased by a few Tauros, while two Men were weakly fighting against a Group of Scythers. The City was being laid waste yet again, as Pokemon hunted down and slaughtered every man, women, or child they could find. A Few Magmars were setting fire to a building to smoke people out, blasting them with flames as they rushed out. One Magmar looked to another and Laughed.  
"*Man, this is more fun than Roasting Magikarp!*" It cried ina deep, gutteral voice.  
"*You said it! What an Easy Job!*" The other laughed. It watched the smoke billow from the building, then noticed a figure in an overcoat rushing out of the building, carrying a girl in his arms. He jumped over the flames as they fired, Ducking into an alley and setting the girl down, then rushed back into the street. The Magmars looked closely at the Figure's face, it was black from the soot and smoke, but they couldn't tell who's it was.  
"*Look! Another Human to roast! BURN BABY BURN!*" Cried one Magmar, letting loose with a Flamethrower. The Figure dodged, jumping high in the air and grabbing a lightpole, swinging in the air behind the Magmars, who swiftly turned around. They saw him land in a kneeling position near another smaller figure cloaked in the shadows. He got up and looked at the Magmars, he counted at least six.  
"*You're pretty agile for a human.*"  
"It comes when living in such despicable times." The human spat out.  
"*Despicable for humans, lovely for us evil Pokemon.*"  
"We'll see how lovely it is when I shove that Bill of yours into your brain." He threatened, pulling a sword from behind his back.  
"*OOoo look! The Human has a sword! What's yer name Flat foot, just so we know what to label the can with your ashes.*"  
"Lance, not the late Dragon trainer, But someone much more deadly." He said before rushing at the Magmars, sword raised. They all shot a blast of flame at him, while Lance just jumped as high as he could, dodging it and landing in the Midst of the Magmars. He struck out like a Scorpion, Running a Magmar through then quickly severed the Spines of Two Magmars, leaving three. They Jumped away quickly, trying to blast him with their flames, but failing as he dropped the the ground, feeling the heat just barely miss his back and scorch his overcoat slightly. He shot up, jumping over the head of the three Magmars and quickly slashed as he landed, severing the head of a Magmar cleanly. He could feel his sword heating up from slicing through the Magmars Lava like body, which is why he had to keep hitting them quickly. He gashed a Magmar across the face, leaving it roaring in pain on the ground, and stuck his sword through the forehead of another, then quickly sheathed his sword after dispatching the gashed Magmar. He looked at his hands, which were red from holding the heated sword, then to the Figure in the darkness. Hitmonchan stepped forward, smiling.  
"*Not too shabby.*"  
"I can't use my sword, it's too hot." Lance said tonelessly, taking out the chakram he had.  
"*So you're going to use a sharpened frisbee?? Niiice choice!*"  
"Be quiet, there are still more Pokemon out there. Split up, get on top of that Crooked building and look around, I'm going for the Scythers." Hitmonchan nodded, and turned to the building, it was sloped away from him, but he could see a fire escape he could climb up to. Lance grasped the chakrum and deftly pulled it into two parts. Each one had a handle and half of the sharpened weapon, leaving him with two handheld weapons. He started to run through the destroyed streets, not going too far till he ran into Three Scythers terrorizing a loyal Squirtle who was defending it's trainers family. He put the chakram away, deciding to go for a challenge and snuck up behind the Scythers. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly and sharply, drawing the Scythers attention. They turned to him and hissed, angry at having their fun disturbed.  
"How about picking on something that can fight back?" Lance taunted, tensing. The Scyther in the Middle began to raise it's blades to Slash Lance. But he was anticipating this and rushed forward, grabbing the Scyther's own blades and twisting them so they pointed outward toward the other Two Scythers. Lance slammed the Scythers own blades into his right Comrades chest, then used the other arm to Cut the left Scythers arm off, while bringing his mechanical leg up and Slamming it into the Scythers gut, sending him flying as his blades tore free from his Comrade, then the right one promptly fell over dead. Then he pulled out his chakram, splitting it again into two separate weapons as the Scythers got up, taking deep breaths trying to recover from the kick and slash attack. Lance used his blades and finished off the Scyther with the Missing Limb, then turned to the last one. The Scyther Ran at Lance, his blades slashing at him slower than before, allowing Lance to block the blows with the blades. He didn't anticipate the Scythers leg lashing out, knocking the weapons aside. Lance cursed, then ducked a slash to the head. He rolled and picked up tthe dead Scythers removed Limb, Kicking the living Scyther to Disorient it before Stabbing the bladed limb into it, making fall to the ground dead. Lance took a few moments to rest while he searched for his chakrum, which seemed to have dissapeared.  
"Ah cripes. Never fails." He mumbled, then turned to the Squirtle, who was being held by it's trainer, who looked to be about six years old. She walked over to Lance and looked up at him.  
"Mister, you saved my Squirtle! But, what do we do?"  
"Get the hell out of this town as fast as your legs can damn well carry you." Lance said coldly, running down the street.  
  
  
  
Hitmonchan looked down from the crooked building. He finally spotted his target, a group of Black Kangaskhans trudging towards his building, beating up on humans. Hitmonchan smiled as one finally noticed him atop the building, pointing at him. He took a small leap onto the Side of the building, bracing his feet as he started to slide down the sloped building, his speed increasing. He held out his arms to balance himself, it almost looked like he was surfing along the building. The Kangaskhan roared and ran towards his building. He leapt as he neared the street, launching his foot in a vicious Flying kick across a Kangaskhan's jaw, knocking it out cold. He landed behind them, turning and standing there, waiting for them, silently enjoying the confusion the Kangaskhan were feeling at seeing a D-Mon.  
"*It IS the D-Mon! The Machokes were right!*"  
"*I SAY WE TAKE HIM!*" One roared. Hitmonchan grinned crookedly, almost instinctually slipping into a Fighting stance as his Black aura started to permeate all around him.  
"*That's what they all Say Kangakshan, And if you are SMARTER than that, run.*" Hitmonchan offered, getting ready for one of his D-Mon attacks. They bared their teeth, growling at him as they trudged closer. He roared as he lifted one foot, his aura surrounding it as he slammed it into the ground. The Kangaskhan laughed as nothing seemed to happen.  
"*You're full of hot air! TAKE HIM!*" The lead one ordered. They started to rush forward, but stopped when the ground started to rumble at the same moment Hitmonchans eyes glowed red and black, swirled together. He put his hands down, growling.  
"*D-MON GEYSER!*" He cried, throwing his hands up. Instantly Black energy shot up from the ground, geysers of it popping up all over as the Kangaskhan scrambled to get away. One was completely enveloped by it, and all that shot up as the geyser shot into the air was it's bones. Several Kangaskhan were caught in the attack, disintegrating instantly. As the Attack subsided, only about four Kangaskhan had survied out of the original ten. Hitmonchan stood up straight, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the remaining Kangaskhan, giving them a 'Now-what-do-you-want-to-do?' look. They thought a moment, then screamed and started to run away from Hitmonchan.  
"*RUN RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!*"  
"*IT'S EVERY POKEMON FOR HIMSELF!*"  
"* I WANT MY MOOMMMMMYYYY!!!!!!!*" Hitmonchan couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched them trip over each other as they ran away.  
"*NEXT!*" He cried to no-one as a rumbling sound was heard in the distance. He turned and saw a Small pack of Tauros stampeding through the City, smashing everything in there path. Hitmonchan turned to face the oncoming horde, charging his aura to it's fullest. He spred his hands wide and clapped, releasing a Dark blaze that shot towards the Tauros, enveloping them.  
"*DARK BLAZE.*" He cried as the Tauros tried to stop but were caught, slowly starting to Disintegrate from the Blaze. Hitmonchan sighed and turned to see Lance leaning against a streetlamp, smiling.  
"Just how many D-Mon technizues DO you know?"  
"*More and more keep popping into my head. And Believe me, I haven't even Used D-Mon Apocalypse, D-Mon Armageddon, or even D-Mon Ragnarok!*"  
"What?"  
"*Nevermind. Think of it as the Ultimate Technique, wipes out everything.*"  
"Oookay....I cleared out the rest of the....do you feel that rumbling?" Lance asked abruptly as the ground started to shake. He yelped as something large exploded out of the ground near him, sending him flying. Hitmonchan looked up, following the gray and black streak that had burst from the ground. He noted that it was carrying a human passenger, but the human looked strange. Lance and Hitmonchan watched as the thing circled around him, starting to drop giant rocks down towards them.  
"*INCOMING!*" Hitmonchan cried, smashing one rock with his fists. Lance scrambled, dodging the rocks as they fell, trying not to get nailed. After a few minutes the rock fall stopped as the thing landed, giving Lance and Hitmonchan a look at the flying thing.  
"It's an Aerodactyl!" Lance cried in recognition.  
"*If so, That's a pretty messed up one.*" Hitmonchan said, noting they Grey and Black stripes. Suddenly they saw Someone jump off and recal the Aerodactyl into a red orb, not a Pokeball, but something similar. Lance looked at the newcomer in curiousity. He had Skin the color of Granite, the squinted eye's were blue, and the Spiky hair was black and streaked back. He wore a Black sleeveless Shirt, with Black pants. Hitmonchan and Lance could see a Hammer strapped to his side, a large one, like a sledgehammer, and along his belt were several Red orbs.  
"And you would be who?" Lance asked, getting to his feet.   
"Flint."  
"Riiight. Flint's been dead for years. So who are you really?" Lance asked again, skeptically.  
"Flint."  
"You're repeating yourself." Lance said, pulling out his sword and leaning on it like a cane.  
"You are the one called Lance yes?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
"Maybe."  
"Yes or no?" Flint asked in a more threatening voice.  
"Yes, why?" Instantly a rocky tentacle shot from the ground, slamming straight into Lance's gut, sending him flying. Hitmonchan reacted instantly, leaping and knocking Flint backwards. He growled and took out two Orbs, releasing two Golems With Black rocky skin and longer limbs. Hitmonchan took a step back.  
"Attack the D-Mon." Flint said simply. The Golems Roared loudly and leapt at Hitmonchan surprisingly fast. Hitmonchan ducked and let them fly past. He turned around only to be slammed up onto the Crooked building as the Golem Nailed him in a vicious Uppercut.  
"After him, I will deal with Lance." Flint said, walking slowly towards Lance, who was trying to recover. The Golmes roared in response and charged up the side of the building after Hitmonchan. Lance gasped, trying to recover from the blow to his gut. He looked up to see Flint standing a few feet away, his arms folded and waiting. Lance used his sword to help him get back on his feet, then looked at Flint.  
"I don't know who or what you are, but I swear, You're going down!" Lance cried, raising his sword.  
"Highly doubtful when your opponent can control the very rock beneath your feet." Flint laughed, reaching out with one hand and making a simple gesture. Instantly two Rocky tentacles shot out, wrapping themselves around Lance's Legs. Lance swung his sword, trying to cut the rock that held him. Unfortunantly all that happened was a loud clanging sound.  
"Rock beats steel anyday, you should know that." Flint said, making a slapping gesture. Instantly another rock tentacle appeared, about as thick as Flints hand, and slapped Lance hard. Lance could feel blood in his mouth.  
"What ARE you?" Lance cried, knowing no human or Pokemon could ever do something like this.  
"Something you will never be, ever since you lost what paranormal advantage you had. Pity, then this might be a task worth my time." Flint said, motioning with his hand. The Rock hand slammed into Lance's gut hard, making him cry out in pain.  
"Then...why...are you doing..this?"  
"Lord Mewtwo deemed it my task, so I shall perform it, no matter how much it is beneath me." Flint snarled, then the pummeling started on Lance.  
  
  
"*Man, they're faster than they look!*" Hitmonchan muttered, running up the building, the Golems fast on his heels. He quickly ran through his list of options, deciding on a particularly destructive manuever. He ran to the top and quickly backflipped ontop of a Golem, then Launched himself as high and as far from the building as he could, charging his aura.  
"*HEY GOLEMS!*" He cried, his black power focusing on his hands. The Golems turned and roared at him as he jumped through the air.  
"*SAY HI TO SATAN FOR ME WHEN YOU MEET HIM!*" Hitmonchan hollered, putting his hands Together and pointed it at the building. He let loose with a blast that sent him hurtling through the air faster, but he was able to watch as the blast struck the building, making it go up in a tremendous black and red fireball, sending Debris and chunks of the building flying. He laughed, then looked down and cursed loudly.  
"*I don't think I thought this out enough.*" He muttered as he started to fall. Suddenly he spotted Lance, getting pummeled badly...by a tentacle of ROCKS? Hitmonchan did a double-take, then charged his aura, aiming his fists at Flint as he fell.  
"*I leave him alone for FIVE MINUTES, and now I have to bail him out with a D-Mon technique. Gyahh, better not kill Flinty, might be of some informational value.*" Hitmonchan mumbled, his head glowing as well.  
"*D-MON PSYBEAM!*" He cried, a thin blast coming from his head and channelling into his hands, making them glow even brighter. Finally, he let loose with the beam, a lance of black energy surrounded in white careening him farther upwards while it blasted towards Flint. Unfortunantly, Flint saw this and grinned.  
"Injured by your own, fitting." Lance meekly looked up, not quite in the best shape.  
"Nnnnh...what?" He muttered before the Tentacles hurled him upward towards the oncoming beam. He saw the beam and his eyes widened in horror and his mind flashed back to the other times.  
"Not...again..." He cried before he was slammed back down to earth by the blast. He screamed in pain as he felt his mind being invaded and shattered by the beam, everything seemed to intensify. His pain, the smells, everything he touched, even his vision seemed to explode in pure intensity, making it unbearably painful, even to breath. He screamed for a few minutes longer before he felt his body go limp and a strange white aura blocking his vision, enveloping him as he lost consciousness.  
  
  
"*NO!*" Hitmonchan screamed as Flint flung Lance into the path of the beam. He landed hard on the roof of a building, then jumped off and towards the ground, landing with a giant rumble. He ran to Lance, who was still unconscious form the blast, breathing in ragged breaths, blood on his face from Flints beating. He looked at Flint, who was laughing, pulling a small round disc from his pocket and flipping it next to Lance's body.  
"I could easily kill him now, but Lord Mewtwo said to give him a taste of what is in store if he continues down this path against Mewtwo. Use the Holo-disc, Lord Mewtwo has a message for your Master, IF he awakens." Flint laughed. Hitmonchan roared and rushed at him, arm's outstretched and ready to throttle the life out of him. Flint seemed to shrivel into the ground, dissapearing, leaving Hitmonchan to collect himself as he fell. He shot up and knelt back next to Lance, checking for a Pulse. It was there barely, weak and thready, almost as if it would dissapear at any moment.  
"*Nooo...What've I done?*" Hitmonchan wailed, picking Lance up. He started running back towards Viridian as fast as he could go, leaving the small town of what remained of Pallet to burn in the oncoming night, ignoring the thunder and lightning that alway's streaked the sky. He ran through the forest, back towards the only place he and Lance knew were safe. Back towards Mt. Moon with Ash and Misty waiting.  
  
  
"*YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!*" Mewtwo roared, telekinetically starting to squeeze Flint's esophagus. He gasped and fell to his knee's, clutching his throat. Mew floated behind Mewtwo, watching this display intently.  
"*YOU HAVE DISRUPTED MY PLANS!*"  
"But....sire......What...*haackk* have I..Done worng?" Flint gasped. Mewtwo threw him against the wall hard.  
"*You flung Lance into the path of the D-Mon's Psybeam!!! You might have killed him or EVEN WORSE!!!*" Mewtwo hollered, increasing the pressure.  
"But....how??"  
"*THINK you Rockheaded INFIDEL! If Lance is Killed at a different time than the D-Mon, we will have a Rampaging D-MON CUTTING THROUGH OUR RANKS. The D-Mon will lose control if Lance is killed before him, Wiping out every last one of us and MAYBE EVEN THE PLANET! I DO NOT WANT TO RULE OVER A DEAD WORLD!!!*" Mewtwo yelled, letting Flint Slump to the ground, letting him spirit away to his other Pokemasters, leaving Mewtwo and Mew alone. The Small Psychic hovered over next to Mewtwo.  
"*Sire, if I may ask, Why is it so important to kill the D-Mon before Lance?*" Mewtwo growled and turned to Mew.  
"*Remember that day a Regiment of Pokemon killed the Bruisers? Hitmonchan wiped every last one out in the most horrible fashion, it was appalling, even to me! ONE LONE Hitmonchan slaughteered an entire horde of Dragonites! And that was before the tradgedy of seeing his friends killed prematurely Transformed him into the D-Mon of Legend!*"  
"*So, the mental blow of seeing his friends slaughtered.....Caused him to lose control, wiping out a Regiment of Dragonites, THEN he turned into the D-Mon? But then why did he go into the comatose state as rumor dictates?*" Mewtwo sat in his throne, furious.  
"*Because his mind was not developed enough to handle the D-Mon power, so it shut down and slowly adapted.*"  
"*I note you said or even Worse, how could it be worse?*" Mewtwo turned to his comrade, sneering.  
"*You would do well to study our files on significant Humans Mew, it would solve the problem of you wasting my time with your questions. How could it be worse? Recall that at Age Five, Lance was struck with a Psybeam, almost completely destroying his gift, but also letting loose a fraction that allowed him to understand all Pokemon. Then, Years after the Ocarinth unleashed it and he kept it supressed and unleashed once again many years later by a PSYCHIC attack from the Late Giovanni in a Genetically created body. Then it was supposedly destroyed once again by a Psywave, but I know for a fact it was NOT destroyed, merely supressed deeper than before, driven into the deepest reccesses of his mind by the attack. Now, With the D-Mon's Psybeam that struck him...*"  
"*Might have released the Gift within him once again. I see.*" Mew finished.  
"*You can see why I'd be worried. This would introduce a totally new variable into my plan. That FOOL Flint! He may just have DOOMED us all!*"  
  
  
Hitmonchan leaned against the wall. Ash and Misty were taking care of Lance as best they could while The Bruisers were waiting with him. Elemonchan stood up after Tetrahedron finished telling him what Hitmonchan had said what happened to Lance. Elemonchan stood a few feet awat, his arms folded across his chest, an arrogant smirk on his face.  
"*So let me get this straight. Lance was getting hurt badly by a...POKEMASTER....When you attempted to help him, firing a Psybeam, but it hit Lance.*" The Bruisers suddenly had nervous looks.  
"*This is not an advisable course of action.*" Tetrahedron warned.  
"*Shut up Tetris. So, if I understand correctly, Our big, bad, D-Mon leader here, just screwed up big time?*" Elemonchan said sarcastically, in a mocking tone. Hitmonchan just closed his eye's, his face emotionless.  
"*And In a COMBAT situation, like he's been teaching us! So I guess our biiig Leader is just a HYPOCRITE. The D-Mon who can't screw up, SCREWED UP! I thought you said you can't make such mistakes in the Battlefield! Well guess what?*" Elemonchan spat, sneering. Hitmonchan just stood there, leaning against the rock.  
"*I wouldn't be talking, I WASN'T THE ONE who blasted Lance into complete Mindlessness now was I? How does THAT FEEL Mr. Perfect Fighting D-Mon?*" Elemonchan laughed. The Bruisers backed away slowly as Elemonchan kept laughing. Hitmonchan's eyes slowly opened, the red Color glowing even redder.   
"*This is going to get ugly.*" Hitmonmaster sighed, keeping his distance. Hitmonchan roared once, rushing forward and slamming Elemonchan into the opposite wall as hard as he could, driving him halfway into it. He Pulled him out roughly and slammed Elemonchans stony head repeatedly into the same wall repeatedly before tossing him into another wall, drawing back his foot and smashing it againdt the stone body, cracking it. Hitmonchan grabbed Elemonchans head and Headbutted him, driving his head back into the wall. He then proceeded to smash his knee repeatedly into his gut, then tossed him to the ground. He lifted one foot and stomped on the back of Elemonchans head several times before picking him back up and dragging him roughly to the Silver pool of water, shoving Elemonchan's head under the surface. Then he started talking as he kept the Pokemons head under the water, not letting him up to breath.  
"*HOW DOES IT FEEL?? HOW THE F&%**$& HELL DO YOU THINK IT FEELS?? IT FEELS A LOT MORE PAINFUL THAN WHAT YOU'RE FEELING SMART@$$!*" Hitmonchan screamed as ELemonchan struggled for air. Hitmonchan picked him up out of the water by his throat, slamming him back into the wall and drawing his fist back and smashing it into Elemonchans face, Knocking him out cold. He let him slide down to the floor, then walked to His room. Bushido quickly checked Elemonchan for a pulse. It was there. He looked over the wounds. Elemonchans face was cracked and chipped, blackish red blood seeping out here and there. Besides the cracked stomach and face, he was alright and would recover.  
"*Hitmonchan hath a temper doth he not?*" Bushido said, picking Elemonchan up.  
"*Great, an unstable Leader, what else can go Wrong?*" Hitmonmaster sighed.  
  



End file.
